Call of Duty: World War IV
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: It has been two years since Makarov's death and all has been well with the world. That is until a strange course of events begins to occur and then the world is on the road to World War IV. Only this time, it will be even greater than the past three combined, this time it will truly engulf, the entire world. And the only ones who can stop the mastermind behind this war are the 141.
1. Our Story Begins

_"...It all started with that one shot. That one shot that rocked the world. It rocked the Germans. It rocked the Poles. It rocked the Russians. It rocked the Americans. It rocked everybody. With one shot, the world was at war..."_

_July 7th, 2019, 11:34 PM_

_Hamburg, German Federal Republic_

_Captain John Price_

Price shielded his eyes as the door to the Embassy Lobby was blown in and all the various diplomats, officials, and aristocrats around the room began screaming and shouting for help. Price saw Blaze trying to get up off the ground nearby but suddenly he was kicked in the head and had an Assault Rifle trained on his head. Price was faster to react and grabbed his own Rifle and butted the man coming at him in the head, however he wasn't fast enough to counter the next man that came up and nailed him square in the jaw. Price fell to the ground as armed men swarmed the lobby and in walked the very man they had been guarding against.

He walked straight up to German Chancellor Angela Hariel and pulled out an old Luger P08 and laughed. "Frauline Hariel, prepare to die. And with you, dies the Puppet Germany and births the FOURTH REICH!" And with that he put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out in the deafening silence of the room. It rang out across the world.

And with that began World War Four.

**PROLOUGE**

It has been two years since infamous Ultranationalist Terrorist Vladimir Makarov was killed by Captain John Price, one of the two last surviving members of Task Force 141. After Makarov's death, the Inner Circle, Makarov's Russian Ultranationalist Terror Cell, quickly fell apart and disbanded. The world has recovered from the devestating third World War which broke out between 2016 and 2017. The United States has made peace with the New Ultranationalist Russian Federation. After his involvement in starting the Third World War was revealed, General Sheperd was stripped of title, rank, and any medals or citations he had earned. He was labelled one of history's Greatest Traitors. So he is probably rolling around in his grave.

As for Captain John Price, he remains an active member of the New Task Force 141 started by Macmillan, and is married to Sophia Oliveiey with a two year old son named Andrew. Price, though still an active member of the TF 141, makes a point to always make time for his family. Price was deeply hurt by the scars made by the deaths of Captain John "Soap" Mactavish and Yuri. He put every penny he had earned, once Makarov was dead, into giving Soap, Yuri, Roach, Ghost, and all the other fallen members of the TF 141 a heroes burial. He often visits their graves just to talk with them and sometimes he imagines their talking back. Price was no longer considered a war criminal after Makarov's death and received citations from practically every leader in the world and a number of medals. However Price simply stated "I didn't do anything that warrants medals. I just did what had to be done."

Nikolai rejoined Spetsnaz but also remains an active member of Task Force 141 but his cover as an Informant among the Ultranationalist's was blown but thanks to Makarov's death he was not killed for it. Nikolai is a Colonel in Spetsnaz and commands a small base on the Polish-Russian Border where he spends most of his days in peace and quiet. Nikolai often times will travel to London to see the Price family and visit the graves of his friends. Nikolai was not as emotionally affected by their deaths as Price but he still was affected. Though Nikolai swears he has gone the straight and narrow, he still keeps a couple Black Market Contacts around here and there.

It was discovered that two members of the famed Delta Force managed to survive the collapse in the Siberian Mine during the rescue of Russian President Vorchevsky. Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Grinch whom became leading members of the new Delta Force team. Frost was promoted to Lt. Colonel and lead this new Delta Force. It consisted of Frost, Grinch, James "Hammer" Thompson, Andrew "Anvil" Carter, Johnathan "Boomer" Mcfee, and Jimmy "Rocket" Valentine. They quickly garnered the great prestige the old Delta Force had and even more and became one of the most elite Units in the world. Frost and Grinch remained in contact with both Captain Price and Colonel Nikolai.

The world has also been doing well off enough and many unions have been made. The Czech Republic and Slovakia settled their differences and rejoined to become the nation of Czechoslovakia once more. Belgium and France finally got on good terms and Belgium integrated itself into France as they became the United French Republics. The Middle Eastern Nations reunited to become, the United Ottoman States. Many of the Russian Sub-Nations, former Soviet Socialist Republic's, rejoined the Russian Nation and Ukraine even voted to annex itself to Russia. Germany and Poland actually signed what you could call a friendship pact and began to have better relations.

That was until the strange course of events that would lead to the Fourth World War began. And it began in the same place where the first two World War's began, Germany. Flyer's and Leaflets began to pop up all across the Germanic Nation, decrying German Chancellor Angela Hariel and her Administration of being United States Puppets. Rally's and Meetings began to appear as hundreds more attended each one that came along. Finally a group calling themselves the Reichs National Front, revealed themselves as the cause and members began to sign up by the bail. Their messages were mostly anti-democracy and pro-imperialist. They called for the return of the German Empire which many Germans liked the idea of. They brought up the fact of how many people around the world still mocked the German people for Hitler and his Nazi's, how in World War 1, the Western Powers created the War Guilt Clause blaming Germany for the war when the RNF places the blame on Serbia, how in World War 2, the United States slaughtered half the German Population, how in the Cold War the German Nation was divided up as the Allied Powers saw fit. A faceless leader represented these people but yet even faceless, hundreds joined, and even some major industries began backing it. Of course that started about seven months after Makarov's death and has up until now been quite peaceful, but it appears that it will soon become violent, very violent.

On December 21st, 2018, K.S.K., the German Special Forces, intercepted a Transmission between an unknown location in the Middle East and the Reichs National Front Headquarters in Berlin. It concerned a shipment of 'Special Cargo' being shipped by boat to Sarajevo Harbor from Istanbul. Task Force 141 was informed and Captain Price, Nikolai, Seargent Roger "Blaze" Donalds, and new recruit to the TF 141, Lieutenant Chester "Chase" Laroe, were dispatched to scope out the meeting and secure this 'Special Cargo' and ascertain the identity of whomever shipped it.

_January 8th, 2019 1:07 AM_

_Sarajevo; United Slavic States_

The mercenary guard grasped at the wire wrapped around his throat as he choked and gagged from lack of air. Finally his spasms ceased as his whole body went limp and he fell back against his assailant. The AK-47 Assault Rifle slipped from his hand but before it could clatter to the ground, a hand shot out and caught the weapon by its center and hefted it back up. Soon enough the assailant unwrapped the wire from the guard's throat and the lifeless body silently slid to the ground.

The assailant stepped into the light of a overhead lamp and they were revealed in the visible light. The assailant was a tall young man who looked to be in his late 20's, with spiky blond hair and deep piercing blue eyes, and an athlete's build. They wore the standard uniform you would expect to find on a United States Soldier. Slung across their back was an AS50 Sniper Rifle and at his hip was a couple grenades, a knife, and a holstered Pistol. Then the man who caught the gun stepped into the light and looked down at the dead Guard. The revealed man was none other than the famous Captain Price himself.

Price looked over the dead man and chuckled softly. Then he patted the man next to him. "Nice job kid." He whispered softly. "Look's like your starting to get a hang of all this cloak and dagger stuff. He didn't so much as get out a croak." The man he was speaking to was of course the newest member of the 141, Chase Laroe. Price took hold of one of the dead man's arms and then motioned for Chase to get the other. They dragged the man over to a nearby crate which Price hefted open and they tossed the man inside. Following that Price took out an A12B Silenced Pistol and pointed it at the Street Lamp. "Why don't we take a little light out of it." He pulled the trigger and the light went out like a light.

Price motioned forward down the alley. "Come on, we're close. We gotta get setup in time to see the shipment." The two 141 Members crept down the alley and into the docks. Apparently the people that were receiving the shipment, the Reich's National Front were even more cautious than they let on. The docks was not only crawling with crates and work equipment, but armed guards. No wonder the Sarajevo Police Force had been staking out their own docks for the past week. At this moment about six dozen Sarajevo Police Personnel had the entire area sealed off for the 141 to do their work.

Price held his hand up as they reached a rooftop overlooking the entire area. Chase looked past him and saw an armed Guard with his back to them. Price slipped his knife from its holster and crept slowly toward the guard, holding his breath the whole way, even if it was only five feet. When he was behind the guard he threw his hand over his mouth preventing the guard from making a noise and plunged the knife into his throat as the Guard spasmed. Soon enough the guard went limp and fell down onto the concrete rooftop. Price motioned for Chase to move up and the young rookie did as told or rather signalled and moved up to the edge of the rooftop.

Price took out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the area until he found a clearing among the creates which was signalled as the meeting place. He then looked out at the harbor and saw a cargo ship steaming into port with a Arab Flag. "Alright kid, setup. Coordinates 88-91-06." Chase nodded and setup the tripod with the rifle and trained his sights on the meeting area. Chase could see figures waiting in the shadows of crates and work equipment, clearly guards for the meeting place. Price meanwhile pressed the transmit button on his earpiece to contact Nikolai. "Alpha Team to Sigma Team. We are in position over. Be ready to move in quick. Lot of hostiles around this place. Over." Nikolai and Blaze were aboard an Attack Helicopter waiting for confirmation to start the attack. The Helicopter they were using was a simple _Eurocopter Tiger_.

You see the plan was really quite simple in its design. Price and Chase were positioned as Snipers to oversee the meeting and once the 'Special Cargo' came out, they were to start laying down fire on the meeting place. Following that Nikolai and Blaze would come in with the Chopper and really lay down fire on the boagies. The Sarajevo Police Force would also participate in the operation. As soon as Price sent them the signal, they would storm the docks in an attempt to capture the members of the Reichs National Front and the mysterious sellers. However the 141 was after this Cargo. Macmillan wanted to know what it was that was being sold to the RNF and for what reason they would need it. The Reichs National Front was at the moment a peaceful organization, so Macmillan wanted to know if this Cargo was something that would help them go militant.

Price didn't like the Reichs National Front one bit. He saw it as another war in the making. After all they sought to restore the German Empire, which at one point or another controlled large parts of Europe and Africa. An Empire needs conquests to survive. Price suspected it would be the 1930's all over again, German expansion with Britain and France being powerless to do anything but appease the Nazi Nation. He suspected that if they came to power in Germany, then in less than half a year, Germany would have expanded to the borders of the old German Empire. Destroying the peace he and Nikolai and all the others worked so hard to bring. The peace that Soap, Yuri, and everyone else died for to bring about. In other words, he wasn't a fan.

Chase tapped Price on the shoulder and pointed down at the meeting area. "Sir, it looks like someone's arriving." Price took the Binoculars back out and looked over the meeting area. Sure enough figures were emerging from the shadows and into the light. He counted about twelve in all but nine appeared to be guards as they held Assault Rifles and were setting up a perimeter. The other three looked like what you could call Officer's of some sort. One of them held a silver briefcase, clearly filled with the money for this mysterious seller. Price did a double take as he looked at the three again once more and couldn't believe what he saw. Either he was crazy or those three were wearing old WWII Era SS-Officers Uniforms minus the swastika. He turned to Chase with an incredulious look on his face. "You see the SS Uniforms too right?" Chase nodded, a similar shocked look on his face. It was odd that those three should be able to get ahold of such uniforms. All SS Uniforms were supposed to be burned once the war was over.

Price looked back and saw some figures arriving from the other side of the dock. "Look's like our mystery seller has arrived, and with the goods." Indeed, about a dozen figures had entered from the other side and then four more entered pushing a large crate. All of the figures were wearing turbans and long trenchcoats with hankerchiefs over their faces to hide them. And all of them were armed. The RNF man with the briefcase and one of the mystery men walked towards each other and then shook hands. Chase frowned as he adjusted his sights on the two. "If only we could hear what they are saying." Price nodded, that would be a bit more convenient however, they weren't able to get a microphone in place on such short notice.

The deal seemed to be going down pretty quick, the RNF man was already passing over the briefcase and the crate was already being rolled over. Price setup his own Rifle and trained his sights on the mystery seller whilst Chase took the RNF man. "Alright, on my count. One...Two...Three! Now!" Together two shots rang out, piercing the silence that formerly lay over the docks. Together both the RNF man and the mystery Seller dropped. The rest of them scrambled for cover as Price and Chase began unloading more rounds intended to keep them pinned down and keep them from going after the shooters. Price could hear a Helicopter approaching in the distance and knew Nikolai and Blaze were on their way.

So they were and soon enough, the Attack Chopper appeared on the scene and began really laying down fire on the enemy. Using the oportunity, Price took out a Flare Gun and cocked it. Following that he aimed skywards and fired into the air. Not but moments later there came a great tumble of shouts in Bosnian and the sound of cars and trucks closing in. Clearly the remaining Guards for the Reichs National Front heard it too because they began to try and flee the scene, however Price and Chase kept them pinned down so they couldn't flee. Price got back on the line to Nikolai. "Nikolai keep that ship from leaving! There may be more than one crate aboard it!" The Chopper veered away and then hovered near the ship which had delivered the mystery men and the crate. Soon enough a couple missiles to the hull had it incapacitated.

The entire operation took about half an hour from that point forward as the Sarajevo Police rounded up the remaining RNF Men and the remaining Arabs. Soon enough Price and Chase were at the meeting place to oversee the crate and the briefcase. Chase picked up the dropped briefcase and used his knife to break the lock and open it. When he did he whistled as the briefcase was literally packed to the filling with money. "That's a lot of money. Can't be anything less than a hundred thousand euro's here and probably way more than that." Price whistled as he inspected the crate for anything that might give away where it came from and who shipped it. He did however momentarily turn to Chase to comment. "Well we found something out about the mystery man behind the Reichs National Front. He's got a large bank account." The 141 had been trying to discover the identity of the Mystery Leader of the RNF on UN Orders for the past year. However it was a more well kept secret than Area 51. This faceless man never so much as showed his face or spoke in public or on the radio. He was simply known as "Der Fuhrer". Whenever a public appearance needed to be made, someone always stood in for him but read a speech he had wrote, and they couldn't even get anything on handwriting because the paper was typed. And radio speeches were made using at least three voice modifiers, preventing the discovery of the actual voice. It was quite the stickler.

Price picked a crowbar up off the ground that was laying near a crate and then began to pry open the side of the big crate. Once he did it clattered down with a tremendous bang as Weapons tumbled down with it. Now both Price and Chase whistled, as these weapons were serious hardware. Price picked up one of the many fallen Assault Rifles and examined it. "This is an MP 43 Assault Rifle, developed by the Nazi's in the last days of the Second World War. Still could get the job done well enough today. Not only that it's a very rare weapon as not many survived the war." He examined it some more for any wear and tear, but he found none. "But, this one is brand new." Chase further examined the crate and found dozens of the Rifles inside. What were extremely rare weapons doing here in the dozens. Price saw that there was a smaller crate inside the big one and took the crowbar to open it to find magazines filled with ammo for the MP 43's. "Ammo. Also fresh. the mystery thickens." Hardly any of the companies which had manufactured these guns were still around today.

Just then Nikolai and Blaze rolled over another big crate which had come off the ship. Nikolai turned to Price with a tired look, apparently they had pushed this crate a fair distance. "We found dozens of these crates in the Cargo Hold my friend. I see you cracked the egg to find Assault Rifles. Let's see what kind of omelet we have here." Price passed Nikolai the crowbar as the Russian Colonel began prying open the side of it until once again it tumbled off and weapons tumbled out with it. Blaze, the real weapon expert of the group, picked up one of the fallen weapons and was a bit shocked. It was an old, albeit brand new, bolt action rifle. "This is a Mauser K98k from World War II. There are literally no companies in the entire world left who make these guns. Bolt-Action Rifles were replaced by much more efficient Assault Rifles so there was no more need for them. The only places that sell them now are Hunting Stores or Antique Shops." Price rubbed his chin as he thought about it. Clearly they had discovered that the RNF wanted to go militant, the question was who made them the vintage weaponry. Blaze had more to say however as he examined the gun further. "However, arm a whole regiment of good shots with these, and it is a deadly weapon once more. You see with an Assault Rifle or SMG there is a bigger kick which knocks off your aim when you take the next shot. With one of these the kick isn't as powerful meaning it's easier to follow the target if you miss on the first shot." Price nodded and then turned to a nearby Sarajevo Police Officer who was booking one of the captured Arabs. He spoke to him briefly and then the Officer nodded and sent about two dozen of his men to the ship. Price turned back to his comrades. "I just asked for them to get the rest of the crates off that ship. I'm guessing we'll find more antique weapons."

How right he was in that assumption. As they opened crate after crate, they found not only the MP 43's and Mauser K98k's, but also MP40's, MP41's, MP3008's, HK G3's, MG 34's, MG 45's, Mauser C-96's, Luger P08's, and even Gew.88's. All antique German Weapons, ranging from 1930 to 1950. However they also found some modern weapons like HK417's, HKMP7A1's, and even DSR 50's. Over 500 Weapons and more than 2 Tons of Ammunition total were taken from the crates. Blaze inspected the weapons carefully and confirmed that all of them were brand new and expertly made. Price was given even more mysteries as each crate was opened. It was the antique weapons that were the mystery as there were little to no manufacturer's who made them anymore. The modern weapons were easier as there were multiple manufacturers who made them.

Chase looked out at the calm waters of Sarajevo Harbor and thought about the growing threat in the world. When he was a young boy it had been his dream to join the 141 but now that he was one of them, he found it was a lot harder than he originally thought. He wanted to become a Soldier not a detective but in this business you took what you got.

Price walked over as he pulled out a cigarette and then lit it with his lighter before putting the lighter back in his pocket. He took a big puff and then turned to Chase. "Mac's sending a full Regiment of SAS to extract all these weapons back to HQ for examination. They want to see if they can't lift any fingerprints from the vintage classes. Some of the older classes are a bit too delicate for complete machine tooling so they want to see if they get any hit's." It made sense. The weapons would have to come into contact with human hands at some point. Though more than likely they would end up getting the prints of the Arabs they just arrested whom more than likely put them in the crates. The mysterious supplier still remained hidden.

Just then Chase's phone rang and he dredged it up out of his pocket and looked who was calling. _Aliesey, Louis; Attorney _which made Chase think, as Louis Aliesey was Chase's Family Lawyer. He represented Chase, his parents, two sisters Marie and Silvia, and his older brother Julian. Chase put him through and started the conversation. "Mr. Aliesey, Hello."

"_Bonjour Mr. Laroe. I am calling in regards to your brother Julian. You see he has just been arrested at the Grand Hotel here in Paris._" Chase sighed as he heard of his brother's arrest. Julian was well know with the Paris Police Force, and not just because he came from a respectable family, because he had been in their cells a fair few times. Julian just had bad luck and Chase usually ended up bailing him out.

"What did he do this time and how much will it cost to bail him out? It might take me a bit, I am currently in Sarajevo." Chase had a special account setup specifically to use to bail out Julian each time he got arrested. What a switch, the older brother needs the younger one instead of the other way around.

"_I have not yet been able to get all the facts but in general detail, your brother bought 2,500 Euro's worth of wine from the Hotel Bar however he was unable to pay after he had downed it all. Following that as Hotel Security was getting ready to take him away, he tackled one of them and beat them severely. It took three Guards and two Police Officers to finally restrain him. He is being charged with Assault and Battery, Failure to pay Bills, and Resisting Arrest. Quite the racket. At the moment he has a bail of 3,000 Euro's however the beaten Guard is sueing for an additional 500 Euro's._" Chase smached his forehead as he heard of the situation and knew this would be a lot of legal trouble. Lucky for him Louis was also a good family friend. And one of the best Lawyers in Paris, though somehow Chase felt that eventually his brother would ruin Louis.

"Alright. I'll take the first flight to Paris and be there by morning. Meet me at the Main Police Headquarters at 9:30 AM. Merci. Aurevoir." Chase ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the frustration flowing through him. He turned to Price with a tired look. "Any chance HQ can get me on a Chopper to Paris or rather a plane. My brother has once again been arrested." Price nodded and pulled out his own phone as he began to call Mac.

Blaze meanwhile was basically in weapon heaven as he sat upon one crate with about ten different weapon's laid out before him on another. He was examining each very carefully as if they really were antique's instead of brand new. Nikolai chuckled as he came over to observe his work. "You look like child at Christmas who has just got greatest present in world." Blaze chuckled himself before turning to his boss.

"Well can you blame me. I mean these weapons haven't been seen or used for decades. And for a weapon expert like myself, this is just amazing." Blaze really was acting like a giddy little kid at Christmas. Nikolai picked up a Mauser K98k Bolt Action Rifle and began looking it over himself.

"You know, when I was boy, my grandfather would take me hunting with him in Urals. We use rifle like this. Bolt Action. Only grandfather and I use old Mosin's. He actually used them during Second World War." Nikolai said as he examined the rifle and pretended to aim it at a nearby crate, however when he pretended to pull the trigger, thinking it was empty, the weapon kicked and out shot a bullet which soon burried itself into said nearby crate. Nikolai quickly put the weapon down. "Whoa." He turned to Blaze who was just as shocked. "I take it by expression you did not load this." Blaze shook his head and began checking the other weapons he had been examining. All loaded.

Blaze stood up and took the rifle back and laid it back on the crate. "Clearly the RNF guys were ready to break out these heaters right away. I'd say they were already loaded before they were even shipped to the Arabs. These Turks don't look like the kind of people who would know how to load something as old as this." Just then a shout rose up, causing the four members of the 141 and six dozen Bosnian Police Officers to look over at one Officer who had just opened up a crate. Out of that crate spilled hundreds of C-4 Explosive Charges. Price and Chase were back on the scene practically instantly. Blaze was the only one who ran forward to examine them. It only took him seconds with his knowledge. "Alright everybody back away and evacuate the area! These are radio detonated!" The Officers began scrambling away as Blaze backed away back over to his comrades.

"That crate had different tool marks on it that the others. Must have been slipped in. There were enough explosives there to send that entire ship down to the depths along with everyone on it. I think our buyer didn't want our seller to tell anyone about what they had been up to." Blaze said as he and the others slowly backed away from the area where the explosives were. His theory about the double cross made sense. Elections would be coming up soon in Germany and the Reichs National Front was currently running a good campaign with popularity in the public and military. If the world knew they were preparing to go militant if they didn't win, then popularity drops drastically and their campaign means nothing.

At that moment from afar they could see red lights pop up all over the place, the explosive charges had been activated. Blaze got a somewhat panicked look on his face. "We have thirty seconds! RUN!" The four understood that order completely as they turned tail and started to run. Price looked back and saw the crate burst into flames and then engulf half the dock in flames. They could all feel the heat on the back of their necks and the shockwave of the explosion through all four to the ground.

When they all looked up, most of the crates of weapons were aflame and that meant that most of their evidence as to finding the mysterious manufacturer was gone. Price slapped the ground in frustration. "There goes most of our evidence." He slowly got back up to his feet as he began looking around the area. "Either our mystery faction was waiting till a specific time to detonate, suspecting the Arabs would be back on the ship by now, or..." He spied a camera mounted on a nearby wall, with different markings than those used by the Security for the Docks. "...we're being watched."

And how right he was, for far off someone was watching.

_January 8th, 2019 1:51 AM_

_Berlin; German Federal Republic_

Despite the time being past midnight, Berlin was still a hub of activity, with cars filling the streets and civilians walking the sidewalks. Hence, with the lack of daylight, and the hustle and bustle of activity, nobody noticed the tall figure in a trench coat and bowler hat, walking down the street towards the Warehouse District. Though the Berlin of today wasn't like the one people knew of years past.

Now Banners were hanging from street lamps, from windowsills, even from the Brandenburg Gate. All for the Reichs National Front, likewise posters and pamphlets were hung up everywhere as well. There were people on every street corner passing out pamphlets for the RNF. With the elections coming up, the Reichs National Front was pulling out all the stops to win. Their speeches included everything from praising the German Empire and Outlining what the rest of the world has done to Germany to slandering Chancellor Angela Harriel.

As this figure walked down the streets and finally into the warehouse district they veered towards one in particular. There were Armed Guards around the warehouse and they saluted as the man entered the warehouse. The warehouse was filled with crates, and as the person walked over to a man in front of one crate, the man pulled a weapon out of the crate. "Der Hauptversand machte es durch. Sie nahm den Köder von den Türken zur Verfügung gestellt." The weapon he had pulled out was an MP-43 Assault Rifle. "Wir sind bereit für den Krieg."


	2. Meeting the Enemy

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is a lot of fun to write.**

_January 8th, 2019 9:24 AM_

_Paris; United French Republic's_

The cell door slammed shut with a clang as the French Police Officer escorted the ragged looking Julian Laroe out of the Detention Center and into the Main Station. Julian Laroe had a similar appearance to his younger brother only for a few differences. Julian's blonde hair was a bit darker and was longer, though at the moment with his hangover it was also very shaggy. His eyes were a lighter blue and had plenty of bags under them. He was about the same height but was thin and frail like a twig. The last difference was that his skin was much paler than his younger brothers. Once Julian spotted his brother waiting for him by the Front Desk of the Station, albeit with an annoyed expression and his arms crossed, he smiled showing his butter yellow teeth.

For the occasion Chase was wearing a black leather jacket over a blue undershirt with black pants and shoes. The younger Laroe brother tapped his foot in frustration as the Officer escorted his brother over to him. Once they were within earshot, Chase started his lecture. "Julian, this can't continue. You have exhausted our family of more than 40,000 Euro's over the course of your arrests in the past ten years! The special account I setup for your numerous bails only has 5,000 left in it! I swear to you that the next time it happens I will not be bailing you out. I'll let you rot so maybe you'll finally learn your lesson." Julian was still too dazed to actually take in what he said but he nodded all the same as Chase just sighed and signed the release forms. He turned to the Officer holding his brother up on his feet. "Officier, would you please help move him to my car?" The Officer nodded and they both began to carry the hungover Julian out of the station and out to Chase's Car, a pitch black Jeep with the 141's Logo on the sides of the doors. Macmillan had been kind enough to let him use one of the 141 Cars from the Outpost they had near Paris.

Chase and the Officer set Julian down in the Passengers side seat as Chase thanked the Officer and then got in the drivers side. He started up the engine and they slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Julian was apparently still a little dazed because he started singing the French National Anthem. Chase was half tempted to whack him on the head with the butt of the Pistol he had in a holster attached to the side of the Drivers Side Door, however that would only make his brothers already addled mind deteriorate further. Chase turned the Jeep onto the _Boulevard du Palais_ as he drove towards the _Pont St. Michel_ so he could take his brother to one of their favorite cafe's from when they were young: _Le Café des Beaux Arts_.

Julian finally cleared his head just as they were on the bridge going over the Seine. He groaned a bit and rubbed his eyes as he looked around him. "Where are we going?" The elder Laroe Brother said in a slurred drawl as Chase continued to drive on towards the Cafe. Chase spoke to his brother without looking over at him, knowing the mistake of that since his brother would get him distracted and they would crash. "The Beaux Arts. Always helps you clear your head." After that there was silence for several minutes more until Julian finally broke it with a couple sensible words for a change.

"I'm Sorry this happened again." Chase sighed as he'd heard those words too many times to actually believe there was anything behind them anymore. Chase stopped at a Traffic Light about a block from the Cafe and took the opportunity to pull over on the side of the _Quai du Conti_ and talk to his brother. As they pulled over, Chase unbuckled his seat belt and shut off the engine as he turned to his brother with a rather frustrated look on his face. First before he went full rage and really laid into his brother he checked that the Colt Pistol was still in the holster and not in his hand. Finding that it wasn't he let loose.

"Julian the problem I have is that it keeps happening! Again and Again! It has been for ten years! You never learn your lesson! I am sick and tired of it! Our Parents became too ashamed to bail you out about eight years ago and heaven knows that Marie and Silvia don't even care anymore! I'm the only one left to bail you out! And it is very inconvenient when my being in the 141 takes me around the world and every time you get arrested, they recall me just to bail you out! Julian I've had enough!" Chase was angry as hell about this matter, and can you really blame him. After all it had been happening for ten years without letup.

Julian rubbed his eyes and then held them out in a pleading motion to his brother. "I know and I'm sorry! It's the drink but this time I won't touch a drop ever-" Chase cut him off in another angry rant. "Oh No! I've heard that too many times to actually believe it! You say it and three days later your drunk as a sailor again! This time I am going to have every shop or store in Paris, in the entire United French Republic's if I have to, that sells any form of alcohol refuse to sell it to you! And if this happens again I am not going to bail you out ever again! Am I understood!?" Chase snapped at Julian with military style discipline as if he was speaking to a Corporal that needed to be reprimanded. Julian was in shock but nodded many, many times in fear of another reprimand. However Chase was not yet finished. "Actually a change to that statement. Instead of not only never again bailing you out, I will claim custody of you from the Paris Police and have you held in a French National Prison." Julian was even more frightened now with that statement.

Chase got going again as he began driving once again however all of a sudden the front section of a nearby Book Store exploded out onto the street. Chase slammed on the brakes just out of range of the debris field and shock wave, others were not so lucky. Several Cars were actually thrown all the way into the Seine whilst others were crushed by rubble and the civilians, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. Chase acted quickly, instinctively taking the Colt Pistol from its holster on the side of the door and getting ready to leave until Julian spoke up. "What about me?!" Chase opened the glove compartment, took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Julian's hands behind his chair so he couldn't move. Chase just exited the vehicle. "Sorry, but I honestly don't trust you." Chase ran towards the blast scene as he held his gun in two hands, already used to ignoring the more gruesome details of a bombing area.

Chase cautiously approached the now gaping hole in the front of the Book Store but all that was inside was rubble. Everything was either burned or burning, including the individuals who worked there. Chase lowered his gun with a sigh and a sad shake of his head as he began walking back towards the Jeep as it had a built in Video Connection to 141 HQ. When he arrived Julian was fidgeting and struggling to get out of the Handcuffs, however Chase did not let him out instead he pressed a button on the dashboard and a panel opened revealing a monitor which began showing the word Connecting to HQ over and over until finally the gristled face of Macmillan himself showed up on screen and began speaking to Chase. "Ah Chase, good. I was looking for you, we need every available 141 Operative to Berlin immediately. Class A." Chase knew that was serious but first he had to get in his piece.

"Mac, get a dozen or more units over here to Paris. There's been some sort of Terror Bombing, high casualties. May be connected to the Weapons Load we captured last night." Macmillan nodded however he continued to speak to Chase. "Alright, I send some units over to examine the area. But, I mean it. Get to Berlin now. KSK just got word. The RNF's mysterious Der Fuhrer will be showing himself in person to address an expected crowd of a hundred thousand in Berlin. Our hunt may finally be over." Chase immediately stepped on the Gas Pedal to get to the 141 Outpost outside of Paris. This was big, they would finally know the identity of the mystery man behind the Reichs National Front. And they may be able to catch him, though if there were supposed to be over a hundred thousand people in attendance then it would be a bit hard to grab him.

Either way this was an opportunity they couldn't waste.

_January 8th, 2019 1:10 PM_

_Berlin; German Federal Republic_

Price was surprised his ears weren't blown out by the cheers and shouts of the crowd lining the streets as the most important members of the Reichs National Front alongside almost 25,000 Supporters marching in a column behind five old fashioned German Staff Cars. The Supporters were wearing brown shirts and ties with black pants and boots and a black sash across the torso and a black kepi. They also had red armbands with a Black Iron Cross on them. A reminder of the brown-shirts of the Third Reich. The first line in the front carried flagstaffs bearing the same image as the armbands, an Iron Cross in a sea of red. As to the men in the old German Staff Cars, they wore WWII _Wehrmacht_ General's Uniforms. They made quite the sight, clearing wanting everyone to see them, heck they even had a group of five or six Zeppelin's in the sky bearing their insignia.

Price an about 50 other 141 Operatives were in plain clothes, blending in with the crowd of RNF Supporters and Followers. Price scoffed at the words, expected to be a crowd of some hundred thousand. Ha, had to be at least three times that number here. Price was keeping a lookout for the mystery leader of the Reichs National Front however no such person was to be found, then again he could always be one of the Party Members in the Staff Cars but Price doubted it. The uniforms weren't impressive enough, the leader of this group would more than likely have a uniform that embodied excellence and prestige. He would want people to know he was calling the shots.

Price slowly backed out of the crowd as the procession neared the Brandenburg Gate and he slipped into a back alley were the noise was slightly deafened so he could get on the earpiece to see if anyone had spotted the mystery leader. "All Operatives report in, anyone spotted him yet." All he received was negatives from everyone, though in fairness to them it was hard to spot anything through this crowd. Just then a silence fell over the crowd and Price turned to see that one of the RNF Leaders had hushed the crowd and halted the procession. He now addressed them in a loud and commanding voice. "Meine Freunde und Landsleute! Heute wirst du endlich treffen unsere glorreiche Führer! Er wird Sie, wie wir unser Land vom kapitalistischen Schweine wieder zu erzählen!" Then he raised his right arm in something akin to a Nazi Salute, in fact it was! "Sieg!" Then the entire crowd raised their arms in a similar salute and called out in a cry that must have been heard all the way in Paris, Moscow, and London. "HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! HEIL!" The chant continued as the procession started up again and now they were headed towards the Soviet War Memorial where a freak storm practically flattened the entire area save the Memorial about a year ago.

Price and the 50 Operatives began to move with the now travelling crowd out of the main city and out onto what was now an open field as hundreds of thousands marched out and the Zeppelin's assembled over the area. There were already more than a hundred flagstaffs positioned around the Memorial and as the Supporters marched up a pre-paved path, the RNF Leaders drove up and stepped in front of the Memorial, on which a concrete platform had been built for Der Fuhrer to speak. Soon enough some 300,000 Supporters were arranged in a massive formation in front of the Memorial on either side of the path. And then there was silence.

It remained silent until suddenly the German National Anthem began to play loudly for all to hear as at least 1,000 RNF Members in SS Uniforms carrying Legionnaire Banners with the Party Insignia on them marched up in a column down the path. Not only that but they were being lead by a sole figure who appeared to be the one everyone had been waiting for. As this formation approached the Memorial, the RNF Leader from before stepped up to the Microphone and spoke for all to hear. "Unser großer Führer ist da!" The crowd broke into applause as the formation marched up to the Memorial and the RNF Banner Bearers arrayed out before it as Der Fuhrer took his place at the platform overlooking the whole area. Then he raised his arm in the salute and another call went up to be heard around the world. "SEIG HEIL MEIN FUHRER! HEIL! HEIL! SIEG HEIL!" Der Fuhrer lowered his arm and the chanting ceased.

Price was in one of the front rows of the crowd so he got a good look at Der Fuhrer. From here he could see that the man was a white, should have been expected considering the Party's somewhat Aryan Beliefs, who looked to be in his late 20's. He was tall and broad shouldered with a pale face, blue eyes, and from underneath the black SS Death's Head Cap a few blond hairs poked out. He wore a black Uniform Jacket over a white undershirt and black tie. He had black uniform pants and pristine black military boots. Not only that he had gold epaulets and a white sash across his torso with shiny black gloves. Decorating the lapel of his Uniform Jacket were such prestigious and some old awards as the Iron Cross 1st Class, Knight's Cross with Oak-leaves and Swords, Military Merit Cross, Order of the Black Eagle, and even the _Ordre Pour le Merite_. Quite the list of decorations, some from the Kingdom of Prussia, the German Empire, and Nazi Germany.

Soon the man began to speak in a calm yet powerful voice as he addressed the masses. "Söhne und Töchter des heiligen Deutschland! Kinder des Tausendjährigen Reiches! Ich stehe heute vor Ihnen nicht als Ihre berühmten Führer, sondern als Landsmann, der in seine Heimat aus der Kontrolle der westlichen kapitalistischen Hunde befreien möchte! Seit dem Ersten Weltkrieg, die Welt hat uns für ihre Probleme verantwortlich gemacht! Im Ersten Weltkrieg haben sie uns die Schuld für den Beginn es, wenn die Schuld geht eindeutig zu den Serben! Sie nahmen unsere glorreiche Reich einfach, so dass sie nicht mehr zu fürchten hätte uns! Wollen Sie wissen, warum sie uns gefürchtet. Anyone?" There was silence and then Der Fuhrer continued. "Sie fürchteten uns, denn wir waren die größte Nation der Welt. Die weltweit stärkste Militärmacht. Die führende Wirtschaftsmacht. Unser Reich überspannt zwei Kontinenten. Wir waren die Herrenrasse. Und sie nahmen, die weg von uns! Sie raubten uns jedes letzte bisschen Währung, in der ganzen Nation! Sie zwangen unser Volk in die Armut und Obdachlosigkeit, während sie in Reichtum, den sie uns gestohlen wälzte! Allerdings wurde die Welt ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass wir die Herrenrasse durch unsere erstaunliche wirtschaftliche Erholung und technologische Fortschritte in den 1930er Jahren gegeben. Wir waren wieder einmal die führende Wirtschaftsmacht in der Welt! Dann werden die Kapitalisten und die Bolschewisten entschieden, dass sie Angst haben, wieder waren, und sie ging in den Krieg mit uns! Sie verbrannten unsere Städte und unsere Leute getötet, aber immer noch der Meister-Rennen ausgehalten! Wir werden immer zu ertragen, denn wir sind rein. Wir sind klug. Wir sind ARYAN! Und wir können nicht zerstört werden! SIEG HEIL!" Once again a chorus of "Sieg Heil!" Went up from the crowd and Price had to resist the instinct to cover his ears at the noise. He had a translation piece fitted in his other ear to understand the speech and he had to admit Der Fuhrer was a pretty good speech maker. Didn't mean he hated him any less but he recognized a good politician when he heard one.

Surprisingly even though he told them he was not speaking to them as their leader but as a fellow German, Price knew from experience that that would only increase his popularity as a Leader of these people. He also knew that now that this guy had come out of the shadows, the Reichs National Front was a sure-fire victor for the upcoming elections. And the 141 no longer had any evidence to prove they intended to seize the country if they lost the election. However, at this point, Price knew there was little chance they would lose the election. The Reichs National Front was the friend of all German People whereas Chancellor Angela Hariel and her administration had not done much for the common people of Germany. Price knew however that they could end that New German Empire if they grabbed Der Fuhrer today, however that might not be so easy.

Der Fuhrer continued to speak as he came to what was a truly emotional part of the speech. He spoke as if speaking of a dying child. "Meine Freunde, meine lieben Freunde. Unsere schönen und herrlichen Vater hat sich zu einer Marionette und die westlichen Kapitalisten ziehen die Fäden. Sie ziehen die Fäden von vielen Nationen. Da der Kapitalisten, die Welt ist krank, aber wir sind die Heilung. Die Welt braucht einen Retter vom kapitalistischen Abschaum, und wir werden seine Retter sein. Wir sind die Antwort auf das Problem." Then he sighed before continuing. "Wie gesagt, ich spreche zu Ihnen nicht als Ihr Führer, sondern als ein Kerl Deutsch. So werde ich Sie mir zu sagen, ein wenig. Mein Name ist Alexander Siegfried von Kaizer die zweite, ich wurde 1994 in Berlin geboren. Als Kind habe ich immer davon geträumt, ein freies Deutschland und eine, wo wir unser eigenes Leben wieder zu entscheiden. Und jetzt haben wir die Chance, diesen Traum Wirklichkeit werden. Wir können endlich befreien unsere glorreiche Heimat! Und wir werden es gemeinsam tun!" Price hoped everyone got the man's name. Now they had a basis on which to go on in finding more out about this guy. The speech appeared to be coming to a close.

Kaizer now began speaking with passion and fury again as he addressed the masses. "Lands! Gemeinsam werden wir zurücknehmen unsere glorreiche Vaterland! Wir werden sie an die Macht und Herrlichkeit wiederkommen! Wir werden ein Reich, das zehntausend Jahre dauern wird erstellt! Der Master-Rennen wird, wie es zu Recht zu herrschen sollte! WIR NEHMEN SIE DAS REICH UND WIR WERDEN Kick aus der kapitalistischen Abschaum! FÜR DEUTSCHLAND UND SIEG! HEIL!" The crowd erupted into applause and chants of 'Heil!' only now it was 'Heil Kaizer! Heil Kaizer!' as the German Anthem once again began playing and the Banner Bearers hoisted their Banners high and began marching down the path in full view of the crowd. Soon enough the RNF Leaders being lead by Kaizer stepped down from the platform and began to walk down the path as people began pushing to shake hands with Der Fuhrer and the other Leaders.

Price knew it was time to get out of there and regroup with the others so he pressed his earpiece in hope someone would hear something over the crowd. "All units head to regroup point Alpha!" Price began shoving and pushing his way through the crowd in an attempt to get out of it and to the regroup point at a House just inside Berlin which the KSK was using as a stakeout point of RNF activities. It was difficult to get through the crowd of three hundred thousand passionate RNF Supporters but eventually Price managed to work his way to the edge of the crowd and stumbled out.

Blaze did not find it as easy to get out, in fact he ended up getting push to the front of the crowd where Kaizer and the other Leaders were shaking hands and the like. Kaizer looked over at him and shook his hand as Blaze just stood there stunned. When he eventually got out of the crowd and over to where Price was he was shaking all over and muttering. "He shook my hand...He actually shook my hand." He kept looking at his hand as if it was a curse but eventually Price snapped him out of it enough that they both were able to flee the scene and head back towards Berlin.

Price, Blaze, Chase, and the other 47 Operatives the 141 had slipped into the crowd met up at the House selected by the KSK and everyone crowded inside, good thing the KSK had selected a nice roomy house. Once everyone was inside Price immediately started a discussion. "Alright, well that was interesting to say the least. Now did everybody get at least something in the area of information, even the slightest detail's can help." At this Chase looked up and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he stood up and pulled out a small notebook. "Ah Chase, what have you got?" Chase cleared his throat again before speaking.

"Well when the Staff Car's were going by, I noticed that similar to the guns we seized yesterday, they were shiny and new. Meaning that our mystery supplier for the RNF has access to resources to create vintage vehicles as well." Price nodded, that information would help narrow down the list of who was the RNF Supplier, even further. "Good. Anyone else?" One of their German Operatives, Siegfried Heitel stood up and took out a notepad of his own. "Siegfried, what have you got?" The German flipped a page in the notepad and began speaking.

"I noticed that the RNF Leaders were all young and healthy, not old and experienced as you normally expect from a Nationalist Party. Yet they seem to have been planning this for a long time despite their age." Price nodded but that didn't help much since it really didn't give them many details to go on. However at that moment another sound entered the spectrum, the sound of marching, only not of hundreds of thousands of civilians, more like the thundering march of a military Regiment. Price and the others walked over to the windows and looked out. What they saw shocked them,

The crowd was back on the streets only they were silent and saluting those that were marching down the street. As Kaizer marched forth leading the procession of Banner Bearers, behind them marched a column of row after row of Soldiers. These Soldiers wore M43 Waffen-SS Jackets and Pants with pristine black military boots and gloves. However no one could see their faces as they were covered by Masks and the rest of the head was covered by a Waffen-SS Soldiers Helmet. As to the Mask, there was a filter where the mouth and nose were, and two spots for the eyes with one way glass on them. However that wasn't what shocked the 141 Operatives. What shocked them was the Weapons they carried in their arms. They carried MP-43 Assault Rifles, MP-40's SMG's, Mauser K98k's. All weapons that the 141 had seized at Sarajevo the previous night.

Chase walked over to Price and tapped him on the shoulder. "I thought all those weapons were blown up last night." Price shook his head and had to hold himself in from punching through the window in frustration. "They must have had another shipment come in. The one we got was probably a decoy so the real shipment could be delivered." Price looked back at the seemingly endless column of marching Soldiers and sighed. It looks like the Reichs National Front was already prepared to go to war if they lost the elections. However just then Blaze tapped his shoulder and motioned him to look again. "Um, Price look what their bringing up now." Price looked up and was surprised he didn't faint.

The Column had split into two halves down the middle evenly but continued to march only it was what was driving up the space between the two halves that nearly made Price faint. Driving between the two halves of Kaizer's Army of Soldiers was a column of WWII German _Panzer IV _Medium Tanks. Now this shocked Price more than anything because there was no single company in the world left that made those Tanks in a state ready for military use. There were Companies that made Model's and Replica's for Museums but nothing to make them for Military Use. Price walked away from the window and sat down to clear his head. "I don't understand it. They have to have been planning this for decades with the supplies they have on hand. But how did they get all of this with nobody noticing." He said to himself as the other continued to watch the procession of military might. Just then Chase looked back over at Price and called him over. "Price, Kaizer has stopped the march and it looks like he is addressing everyone again." Price walked back over to the window and opened it a bit so they would hear.

Kaizer had indeed stopped the procession and had turned to face his marching troops with a smile on his face. "Tapferen Männer und Frauen des Reiches, ich gebe dir die Kraft, die Sie mit ihrem Leben von der Vergeltung des kapitalistischen Abschaum zu schützen gilt! Ich präsentiere Ihnen die Reichskamerad Korps!" He raised his arm in a salute to his men and gave a call of "HEIL!" and the Soldiers and general Troops gave a thunderous and booming return salute and call of "HEIL MEIN FUHRER! SIEG HEIL!" before Kaizer turned and they continued their march only now the crowd was once again cheering and applauding. Price shut the window and walked back over to the chair to once again sit down. "Well that's it, they've gone militant though that snake Kaizer twisted it so his takeover army is now a People's Protection Force. Any skirmish between Hariel's Government and the Reich's National Front after this will not only escalate but also be purely justified in the eyes of the RNF's civilian supporters. Before skirmishes of a violent nature caused them to lose supporters however now with an official Protection Force the blame will go on the Government." Price was right, especially about the escalation. The KSK, Berlin Police, and _Bundeswehr_ were good but the RNF now had a Private Army complete with what were perhaps one of the best Tank Classes ever built.

Price sighed as he got up and then motioned to the others. "Alright pack up, we've finished our job here. Our Germany Based Operatives will report in to KSK HQ and tell them what we found out. Everyone else head back to your regular Outposts here in Europe. I'm heading back to the UK to clear my head." He turned to Siegfried. "Try and meet up with our contact inside the RNF soon. We need to know if Kaizer actually intends to go through with the election or if he just intends to seize power by force before that." Siegfried nodded as everybody began to pack up.

Luckily for the 141 and the world in general, about a year ago, a high ranking member of the RNF began to feel doubts about a return to Imperialism in Germany and decided to act as a contact for the KSK and 141. Klaus Muighler was an _Oberfuhrer_ or Commander in the Reichs National Front, who had been with them since their founding and deciding to turn fink rather than see a new Nazi Regime or a similar regime take power in Germany. It wasn't easy for him to be a rat as the RNF watched every last man, woman, and child that joined them. More than likely the only person not bugged, chipped, and tracked was Kaizer himself and his was probably for his own security.

Either way the situation was escalating rapidly, and Price knew it well. After all just yesterday, the RNF was a peaceful albeit loud Political Party, and today they marched through the streets with a Private Army. Price knew the signs. War was coming. Soon.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Kaizer's Speech;**

**"Sons and Daughters of Glorious Germany! Children of the Thousand Year Empire! I stand before you today not as your illustrious Leader, but as a fellow countryman who wishes to free his homeland from the control of the Western Capitalist Dogs! Since the First World War, the world has blamed us for its problems! They even blamed us for starting the First War when the blame should go to the Serbians! They took our Glorious Empire simply so they would no longer have to fear us. Do you know why they feared us? Anyone?...They were afraid of us because we were the greatest nation in the world. The world's strongest military power. The leading economic power. Our Empire spanned two continents. We were the Master Race. And they took that away from us! They robbed us of every last bit of currency in our entire nation! They forced our people into poverty and homelessness while they rolled around in wealth, wealth stolen from us! However, further proof is given to the world that we are the Master Race through our amazing economic recovery and technological advances in the 1930's. We were once again the leading economic power in the world! Then the Capitalists and Bolsheviks decided they were once again afraid, and they went to war with us! They burned our cities and killed our people, but still the Master Race endured! We shall always endure because we are pure. We are wise. WE ARE ARYAN! AND WE CANNOT BE DESTROYED! HAIL VICTORY!... My friends, my dear friends. Our beautiful and wonderful Fatherland has become a puppet and the Western Capitalists pull the strings. They pull the strings of many nations. Because of the Capitalists, the world is sick, but we are the cure. The world needs a savior from the Capitalist Scum, and we will be that savior. We are the answer to the problem...As I said, I do not speak to you as your leader, but as a fellow German. So I'm going to tell you a little about me. My name is Alexander Siegfried Kaizer the second, I was born in Berlin in 1994. As a child I always dreamed of a free Germany, one where we once again decide our own lives. And now that dream can finally be a reality. We can finally free our glorious homeland! And we shall do it together!...Countrymen! Together we shall take back our Glorious Fatherland! We shall return it to power and glory! We shall create an Empire that will last ten thousand years! The Master Race shall reign as it rightly should! WE WILL KICK OUT THE CAPITALIST SCUM! FOR GERMANY AND VICTORY! HAIL!"**

_Sieg Heil!_**: Hail Victory!**

_Sieg Heil Mein Fuhrer_**: Hail Victory My Leader!**

_Tapferen Männer und Frauen des Reiches, ich gebe dir die Kraft, die Sie mit ihrem Leben von der Vergeltung des kapitalistischen Abschaum zu schützen gilt! Ich präsentiere Ihnen die Reichskamerad Korps!_**: Brave Men and Women of the Empire, I give you the force which shall protect you from the retaliation of the Capitalist Scum with their very lives! I present to you, the Reichskamerad Korps!**


	3. Secret's Under Berlin

_January 18th, 2019 9:35 AM_

_Yarmouth Port; Massachusetts; USA_

Lieutenant Colonel Derek "Frost" Westbrook of the famed Delta Force at this very moment, was not blowing up the ammo dump of an enemy nation, or taking out a Terrorist Leader. At this moment he was taking a calming walk through the fresh snow in the Park, looking around at the white winter wonder land in admiration of the peace. He hadn't changed much in the two years since World War III, except getting taller and more broad shouldered. At the moment he was wearing a black winter jacket with his hands in his pockets and jeans and winter boots. A couple of snow flakes landed in Frosts silvery hair and they were reflected in similar color eyes.

It should also be mentioned that there was a young man who bore some similarities to him in similar garb next to him who appeared to be in his early twenties and two small boys in their preteens who looked exactly the same holding the hands of a young woman in her late teens. The young man had similar color hair to Frost only a bit shorter but instead he had blue eyes. He was almost the same height as Frost only about a foot shorter but just as fit. The two young boys had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes and were about four feet tall each. As to the young woman she had blond hair and green eyes as well but a very healthy figure.

However now a little information about said attaches to Frost. They happened to be the children of his deceased sister and her husband who was still alive. They were with Frost not just because he was their uncle but because their father had a drinking problem and tended to fly into rages so a Court reviewed a plea by the eldest child and gave Frost partial custody of them since he was deemed mentally stable. Said custody soon became full thanks to his military ties and prestige with everybody from the Secretary of Defense to the President himself. Eventually Frost had legally adopted them.

The young man in his early twenties was Frost's eldest nephew James Brown/Westbrook who wanted to be somewhat like his uncle and was currently a cadet on temporary leave at West point Military Academy. Frost and James were very close, James constantly asking his uncle for military advice and Frost enjoying having someone around to teach when back in the days of Sandman he had been the one getting taught. James was wearing a black winter jacket like his uncle and jeans too only he was wearing brown winter boots and a black beanie.

The two twin boys were Frost's youngest nephews, Davie and Danie Brown/Westbrook, though since they liked to pretend to be each other it was hard to tell who was who sometimes. They were always hyper and energetic, always wanting to have fun. Which was sometimes a problem especially with Frost sometimes leaving his phone laying about, their finding it, and Frost having some the most important Military Officers and Politicians in America on speed dial. They both wore matching blue winter jackets, gloves, hats, pants, and boots.

The young woman was Frost's only niece, Angie Brown/Westbrook who was currently in high school getting ready to go to Harvard. She mostly kept to herself unlike the others. She was wearing a red jacket, jeans, gloves, and Winter Boots.

They were walking in the park to help Frost relax over his recent deployment to Congo with the rest of Delta Force. Needless to say it was a very stressful mission. They had been tracking down a group of Slave Traders and Terrorists who had fled the U.S. after being discovered and were too well hidden for the Army to find so the Military sends in the best of the best. Again not an easy hunt.

Just then Davie and Danie spotted a very big pile of snow nearby and smiled at each other. They raced out of Angie's grip and threw themselves at the snow pile. They began to climb it like they were mountain climbers causing Frost and James to laugh at their antics. Frost cupped his hands over his mouth so his voice would echo like the two were actually on a high mountain. "How's it going up there boys?!" Frost called 'up' to the two as they managed to reach the top of the snow pile. The boys laughed happily as they sat atop the high snow pile. "Okay time to get down." The two children happily slid down the snow pile and onto the icy cobblestones across which they slid.

Frost laughed as he watched his nephews play in the snow. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out in his direction. "Oy Frosty!" He recognized that voice anywhere after two years. He turned to find Johnny "Boomer" Mcfee, Delta Force's Explosives Expert, coming towards him. "Finally found you. You know for a Special Operations Officer famous around the world, you were surprisingly hard to find." Frost chuckled at the thought, but turned to greet his fellow comrade all the same. Thanks to West point and the fact that Boomer was a Sergeant and James a Cadet, Frost's nephew instinctively snapped to attention. Boomer laughed at his antics. "At ease kid." James walked back over to where his siblings were as Frost and Boomer greeted each other.

Boomer was just a little bit shorter than Frost with short brown hair in a crew cut and green eyes with tanned skin. He was about as broad shouldered as his Commander. Frost shook Boomer's hand. "Nice to see you Boomer. And, not that I'm upset, your being here, but why exactly were you looking for me?" Boomer got a little less enthusiastic at that part. He shifted uncomfortably at first before he answered.

"Well you see, their shipping out some of our troops to Europe to protect our asset's you know with the RNF and all. But, you see the U.S. Embassy in Berlin has been receiving a lot of threats from the RNF lately." Frost was about to try and get out of it by saying the Embassy had been receiving threats since that radical party was formed but Boomer cut him off. "I know they've been receiving threats since the formation of that foolish party but in the last ten days since not only did the RNF Leader reveal himself but also reveal a rather well equipped Private Army, those threats have intensified." Frost raised an eyebrow prompting Boomer to go on. "It has gone from letters and graffiti to rocks through the windows and full scale riots outside the Embassy. Just yesterday two Embassy Employee's were ambushed and severely beat by a couple RNF thugs." Frost now understood how it was intensifying but still didn't get how they fit into it.

"Okay so how do we fit into it?" Boomer cracked his knuckles before he answered and then he turned back to Frost. "Well, the Embassy is trying to cozy up to the current German Government so they'll let us move troops into Berlin via Ramstein and help stabilize the situation. After all, the RNF takes over, chances are all ties between Germany and us are toast. And in the case they do, the Embassy has also invited pretty much every delegate they can from other European Countries." Frost began tapping his foot so Boomer would get to the point already. "Well the Embassy is throwing a big dinner party to cozy up to everybody and we're to provide the mainline security." Frost was stunned, he just got back from a mission to spend time with his family and now he had to leave again. And for who know's how long now if the threats against the Embassy just kept escalating.

Frost began trying to desperately get out of this again. "What about the KSK?! Their as good as if not better than us and there are more KSK Agents, a lot more?!" Boomer shook his head as he took out his smartphone and pulled up a video from three days ago. On the video was a group of twenty KSK Agents being mauled by hundreds of RNF Supporters outside of the German Foreign Affairs Building. Frost pushed the phone away as it began to get really ugly.

Boomer nodded. "Yeah. The KSK is up to its knee's just protecting German Federal Facilities. We ship out in two days. Just thought I'd tell you." Frost nodded and turned to look at his nephew's and niece having fun in the snow and sighed sadly. _'Why does the world hate me so?'_ Frost thought as he looked fondly at his family and dreaded how he would soon be leaving again.

_January 18th, 2019 9:50 AM_

_RNF HQ; Berlin; German Federal Republic_

Kaizer walked down the halls of the Reichs National Front Headquarters in downtown Berlin heading towards a place a little more far down than the Public Headquarters the citizens of Berlin and Germany saw. He walked past cubicles, offices, and every other form of room you would find in the Headquarters of an up and coming Political Party. However eventually he reached a dead end wall with a large Iron Cross on it and being covered by two Soldiers. As he approached they raised their arms in salute and gave a call. "Sieg Heil Mein Fuhrer!" Kaizer returned the salute and then walked up to the wall and spoke to it. "Entry Code 1-8-2-7-4." And suddenly a slot opened in the wall at eye level and Kaizer leaned in as it scanned his eye and the slot closed. Another slot opened with a glowing finger print on it and Kaizer pressed his thumb to it and it dinged. After that the wall split apart revealing a long metal passageway, at the end of which was an elevator. As Kaizer stepped in the wall closed up behind him.

The Leader of the Reichs National Front walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator as he pressed the only button on the pad. Kaizer seized hold of two bars on the side of the elevator as it suddenly shot down, below sea level and below Berlin. The trip only took about a minute and when it ended and Kaizer stepped out, he stepped out into something far more impressive than the Building he had just come down from.

What Kaizer stepped out into was a massive underground chamber that appeared to be even bigger than Fenway Park. The chamber was full of bridges and walkways, doors and elevators and even tram ways with high speed Trams. It was like an entire underground society. In just this chamber along there were over a thousand blonde haired, blue eyed, white men, women, and children. On several of the Bridges marched small Groups of Soldiers or groups of young boys wearing the uniforms the RNF Supporters had worn at the recent rally, like boy scouts. However that wasn't the truly amazing thing, what was truly amazing was how around the chamber were numerous huge banners, banners that were red with a white circle. And in that white circle was not an Iron Cross but a Swastika. The symbol of the National Socialist Party, more commonly known as the Nazi Party.

As he stepped a bit further into the chamber, everyone in it stopped and turned to face him, Soldiers and civilians, as they raised their arms in salute and gave out a great cry that had much joy and admiration in it. "HEIL KAIZER, FUHRER OF DAS FOURTH REICH!" Kaizer returned the salute only shouting it to match their call. "SIEG HEIL!" After that as he lowered his arm they returned to what they were doing before the salute. Kaizer stepped to the side of the platform he had stepped off the elevator onto and took a small black remote with a red button out of his pants pocket. He pressed the button and stood there for about three minutes before an approaching sound of rumbling could be heard from a large opening in the chamber wall next to the platform. Seconds later a three car jet black Tram with red trimmings came up alongside the platform. Swastika's were visible on the doors and on the nose of the Tram. The windows were tinted and as it pulled up the door on the middle car and the rear car slid open and out rushed about ten Soldiers from each only instead of the uniforms worn by the Soldiers seen at the rally and guarding the above ground building, they wore black SS Uniforms complete with swastika armbands. A stone faced man in an SS Colonel's Uniform stepped out after the men formed two lines. The man raised his arm in salute. "Heil Hitler!" Kaizer took his riding crop and tapped the Colonel on the shoulder with it before snapping at it. "Heil Kaizer idiot." The Colonel bowed and apologized. "Apologies Mein Fuhrer." Kaizer just stared and then got on the Tram.

Kaizer didn't even have to tell them where in this vast underground complex to take him. By now they knew where it was he wanted to go when down here. After Kaizer got on the Soldiers separated into two groups, going into the middle and rear Car's as the Colonel went into the front Car. Inside the middle car which Kaizer got in was something akin to a Nazi-Style Lounge. A soft leather crescent couch with velvet throw pillows, a glass coffee table, a large built in TV on the wall, soft carpet, a small cooler filled with many fine wines, and a large fish tank filled with many exotic fish. Draped above the couch and on either side of the TV was a Swastika Banner. The Soldiers took up their guard posts on the sides of the room as Kaizer walked over to the couch and took off his cap, setting it down on the table, as he sat down on the couch. He turned to a nearby Sergeant and snapped his fingers. "_Unterscharfuhrer_, pour me a glass of 1966 _Imperial_ bitte." The Sergeant saluted and then walked over to the cooler, picking up a glass along the way and then selecting the requested bottle from the cooler. The Soldier poured it into the glass until it was halfway filled and then brought the glass over to the table and handed it to Kaizer. Following that he saluted. Kaizer curtly nodded at the Sergeant. "Danke. You may have a three day leave starting tomorrow. Spend some time with the wife und kinder." The Sergeant saluted and thanked Kaizer.

Kaizer put his boots up on the table and crossed his legs as he leaned back and sipped his wine. He thought about this underground Aryan Society, the Fourth Reich, and how it came to be. All of it was because of him or at least his father who he had succeeded as Fuhrer of the Aryan Race. Yet it was Kaizer who had truly rearmed the Aryan Race and prepared them for war. Soon they would be ready to retake their illustrious Fatherland. It was time they stopped hiding underground.

Kaizer's Grandfather, Heinrich Von Kaizer, was a close personal friend of all the major Nazi Leaders from the very start of the Nazi Party in Germany. Adolf Hitler, Himmler, Speer, Goebble's, Goering, all of them. And when the Third Reich came to power, this granted his grandfather a position as a General in the SS. His father met Hitler when he was just a child and the Fuhrer took a liking to him. In 1945 Heinrich Von Kaizer decided to die in a last show of faith and devotion to the Fatherland. He had himself loaded into a V-2 Rocket and launched at the advancing Russian Forces. He took out five hundred Russians and Ten Tanks with him. His father, the nineteen year old Wilhelm Von Kaizer, was summoned personally by Hitler a day before the Fuhrer killed himself. Hitler told Wilhelm to keep the True Germany alive and appointed him the new Fuhrer of the Aryan Race. Together with some of the brightest minds and most respected Officers remaining in the Reich and about a thousand of what he called the purest Aryan's in the Reich, they fled underground to establish an Empire under Berlin which would one day rise up and return the Fatherland to power and glory. Wilhelm married Alexander's mother in 1968 and Alexander was born in 1987 however his father didn't declare him the new Fuhrer until 2004. Alexander had declared his father Deputy Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich in the sense that he was basically a steward.

Despite being secluded underground, the Fourth Reich continued to grow and advance in size and technological capacity. Over more than six decades their knowledge was driven by not only strive for power but also Aryan Pride. That pride and constant trips up to one of the world's most technologically advanced cities, gave them the knowledge that kept them one step ahead of the world above. The underground city had expanded all across Berlin and for a little ways outside it and was now inhabited by more than 500,000 Aryan Citizens. However Kaizer's father had succeeded at doing something truly amazing in the year 1953: Through a hidden Nazi Base in Antarctica, Wilhelm Kaizer sent an expedition to the Moon to design a fallback position in the possible case that the eventual retaking of the Reich failed. It succeeded and now inside a small crater near the Belyaev Crater on the moon was a 100,000 Person Aryan City and Base enclosed in a Swastika shaped Base in a oddly naturally Swastika shaped crater. The settlement mostly was able to fend for itself especially with the large natural reserves of Helium-3 on the Moon, which were occasionally shipped down to Earth in Rockets which the world believed were just meteorites.

By 2000, the underground society, appropriately dubbed Germania, had expanded into such a brilliant one in Kaizer's eyes. There was no pollution down here and all water was pumped through pipes from secret underground mineral springs across Germany. These springs were discovered by some Agents of the SS when they were above ground however since their discovery across Germany in 1997, they had been a blessing from heaven. Such rich mineral water kept the Aryan Race strong and healthy. There were no cars to give off pollution as all Public or Private Transport was done via the non-polluting High Speed Trams. Of Course Private Trams were only for the wealthy or high ranking officials. Like the Fuhrer who go his own private Tram for transport and security. They even had a mail system through the use of tens of thousands of automated pneumatic tubes controlled by a computer system to save time and manpower.

It had been Kaizer's father's idea in 1975 to institute a Television and Radio System into the Society not only to entertain the public but help keep their support. The Radio Stations were mostly controlled by the Propaganda Ministry whilst all Television Stations were somewhat based off the one's in the upper world only altered so that all heroes were Aryans and any villains were Capitalists, Communists, or general Westerners. Occasionally Kaizer would broadcast a speech over the radio to keep the Fourth Reich inspired. Not that a completely loyal society needed much inspiration.

Since becoming Fuhrer of this underground Empire in 2004, Kaizer had been making plans to return the Aryan Race to power in Germany. He began to grow the Aryan Army in size and power. Kaizer instituted the Aryan Youth Movement in 2005 to indoctrinate Aryan Children into the Army at a young age. However he knew they were still outnumbered hence why he and his top Officials began dreaming up the Reichs National Front to spread the Aryan Race above-ground. And how brilliantly it was working. Kaizer knew they could easily take back Germany politically through the elections however he also knew that if he took it militarily that would work just as well, especially now with over 20,000,000 Supporters of his Party across the Fatherland. However he knew it would be a much more peaceful transition by winning the elections. The plan had been in the making for over a decade and soon it would be ready for execution.

The Tram finally came to a stop and Kaizer finished the little wine left in the glass before setting it down and standing up. He picked up his cap and put it on as he walked over to the door and waited for it to slide open. When it did he stepped out onto yet another platform only this one was slightly more impressive than the entrance. All around the edge of the platform was a railing unlike the entrance which was open, there was an opening on this one meant for the Fuhrer's Private Tram. Around the platform there were exactly twelve Banners bearing the Battle Flag of the _Wehrmacht_. Also around the platform were twenty silent and stoic Soldiers standing at attention. At the end of the platform was a large doorway leading to a long metal hallway.

Kaizer stepped onto the platform and then began walking towards the doorway as the Soldiers saluted. "SIEG HEIL!" Kaizer returned the salute and then walked through the doorway and into the hallway. All along this hallway were sealed metal doors silent as the grave, not a soul in sight. Kaizer eventually reached the end of the hallway and a metal door bearing the word "FUHRER" on it. Kaizer took out a key card and used it to activate a pad next to the door as the light blinked green and Kaizer opened the door, entering the room beyond.

The room was circular in nature but not overly huge but still big. In the center of the room was a large table with a map of the world over it, with many documents and other maps on top of it. Several chairs were positioned around this table though two had documents piled on them. There was another table to the side with a map of Eastern Europe and Russia literally painted onto it. On this table were many, many miniatures of Soldiers, Tanks, Aircraft, and Warships pushed to the edges. There was a similar table on the other side of the room only with a map of Western Europe and North Africa on it. There were maps, documents, diagrams, calculations, and blueprints pinned up all over the walls. In the back of the room was a magnificent mahogany desk which was actually neat as opposed to the cluttered areas around the room. On this desk were various supplies, an office phone, a stack of papers, and a locked metal box. There was a comfortable leather chair situated behind it. Kaizer walked over to this desk setting his cap down on it as he sank into the chair.

He immediately took an envelope from inside his Uniform Jacket and then opened one of the drawers in his desk and found an envelope opener. He opened it and took out a rather fancily decorated letter which he unfolded and began to read. It was apparently from the American Embassy. After he had read halfway through Kaizer actually chuckled and when he had finished he was all out laughing. He reached over and picked up the Office Phone. "Klaus, get the General's Staff over to my Office now. Schnell." He heard the usual "Ja Mein Fuhrer" from the other end and then ended the call as he reread the letter.

The American Embassy was inviting him and the other Leaders of the Reichs National Front to a party to be held at the Embassy in about two weeks. They hoped he would come and enjoy himself. He scoffed at that part. The Americans didn't want him to enjoy himself. The capitalists had realized the RNF was a sure fire to win the Elections in Germany and that he would soon be in power. They wanted to get on his good side to keep ties with Germany. It wouldn't work, Kaizer intended to get rid of all signs of the Western Capitalists in Germany. However, he knew that RNF supporters had been harassing the Embassy and even threatened to attack it. He suspected the Embassy believed that him being there would prevent that.

He would go, and so would the General's Staff, if only to meet the enemy face to face. However there was someone Kaizer would like to arrange to meet at this party or rather two someones. A Captain John Price and Colonel Nikolai of the infamous Task Force 141, which Kaizer has had the SS observing for the last few years. He would like to meet the men who took down Vladimir Makarov. After all they removed a major obstacle in his path: had Makarov succeeded, it would have taken Kaizer a lot longer to put his plan into. Kaizer picked up the Office Phone again. "Klaus relay these orders exactly to _SS-Reichsfuhrer _Von Scheider. I want two perfect copies of the invitation to the Embassy Party I have just received crafted and sent to Captain John Price and Colonel Nikolai of Task Force 141 inviting them and their families to the party." Kaizer ended the call as he pondered meeting these two men. Should be interesting.

He got up and walked over to the table showing the Russia Map as he smirked at the Russian Nation. He used a nearby slider stick to push Infantry, Tanks, and Aircraft to the Russian Border. "Russland. Herr Napoleon failed to conquer you. As did Kaiser Wilhelm. And the great Founder, Herr Hitler as well. However your luck has run out!" He drew a knife from his belt and impaled it right in the star representing Moscow. Kaizer walked over to the central table and pushed aside some documents and other papers revealing a set of blueprints which he picked up and admired. "And you mein freunde, will help me do it." The machine on those blueprints was a Zeppelin like Craft with six massive jet engines fitted on the back and with platforms and structures all across the bottom of it. On the top of the blueprints were the words "_Schlactschiff Hitler_" and Kaizer took another set of blueprints, on this one was a Rocket that resembled the V-2 only quite a fair bit bigger. "As will you." On top of this one was "_Vengeance Rocket 6_". Kaizer actually began laughing as he thought of the days to come and the rise of the Fourth Reich. Too long had they hidden away under ground healing and gathering strength, denied the right of their glorious Fatherland. Now is the time to take back what was their's. And once the Reich once again was theirs, Kaizer would make sure to wipe all these _Untermenschen _from the face of the Earth.

Kaizer was keeping a secret from the people of the underground Aryan Society, though the General's Staff knew of it. To the Aryan People, when they returned they were simply retaking Germany and then bringing Poland back in to create a truly reunited Germany. However when they returned and took power, Kaizer intended to launch a new age, by marching his Armies throughout the world. He would create an Empire to last for all eternity. An Empire that would cover the world. He would succeed where the pasts Empire's had failed.

War was just on the horizon. And no one would be safe from the wrath of the Fourth Reich.

_January 18th, 2019 10:36 PM_

_5 Miles Outside of Berlin; German Federal Republic_

The jet black Car slowly pulled off the road and onto the bumpy dirt path as it drove on into a small little woodland area. Behind the wheel of this car was Klaus Muighler, an _Oberfuhrer_ in the Reich's National Front, and the 141's informant inside the Party. Klaus kept checking his rear-view mirror to see if he was being followed, when he was leaving Berlin earlier he could have sworn he saw two black car's following him. He was starting to think the RNF was truly watching him and perhaps they had discovered something. He knew what they did to traitors. It wasn't pretty. However that was if they were brought back to the Party Headquarters, nobody knew what they did to traitors they didn't bring back.

Klaus was on his way to meet Siegfried Heitel, one of the 141's Operative's here in Germany. Klaus had a very important document to give to the 141, he had made such a discovery that it would topple the RNF. However that document wasn't his only reason for meeting with the 141. No, he wanted to be sent to Switzerland, new name and everything. His nerves had been shot by all this spy stuff. He couldn't take much more.

He pulled into a little clearing by a pond and opened the glove-compartment of his car and pulled out a Luger P08 Pistol and checked to make sure it was loaded. Satisfied he got out of his car and took out his flashlight. He flipped it on and off several times and waited, moments later a return signal came from across the pond. Klaus smiled in relief as several figures stepped out of the cover of the tree's and began walking towards him. He recognized one of them as Siegfried and began walking around the pond towards him. Klaus truly thinks it's all finally going to be over.

Just as Klaus had almost reached them Siegfried and his three colleagues hit the dirt making Klaus puzzled. Had he been looking behind himself he would have seen the woods light up like a Christmas tree as dozens of bullets flew in his direction. Klaus went down on his back in seconds and was breathing his last breath as he coughed up blood. He couldn't hear anything but he saw Siegfried and the others returning fire whilst slowly moving towards him. Klaus reached slowly into his jacket and pulled out the document only to find it riddled to pieces by bullets. Siegfried reached him and he knew he had to deliver some of the message he took Siegfried's hand and gasped out a couple words. "The message...Berlin...under...Nazi." As he gasped out the last word, he breathed his last breath and fell silent.

Klaus had just given the 141 a clue to finding out the biggest secret in the world since Area 51.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a bit Sci-Fi with the whole underground Nazi Society, but I wanted a challenge unlike any other faced in Call of Duty, one which would push the heroes of the series to their limits and further.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Unterscharfuhrer_**: SS-Term for Sergeant; Does not translate as such but this was the SS-Rank for Sergeant**

_Bitte_**: Please**

_Danke**: Thank you**_

_Schnell_**: Quick**

_Russland_**: Russia**

_Schlactschiff_**: Battleship**

_Untermenschen_**: Sub-Humans**

Read and Review


	4. Embassy Chaos

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty**_

* * *

_January 21st, 2019 8:34 AM_

_Downtown London; United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

Price slowly sipped his morning coffee to help him wake up as he read the _London Times _to see what they were talking about now. Though they were still prattling on about that Terror Bombing in Paris about two weeks ago and also the Party at the American Embassy in Berlin coming up soon. Price enjoyed the quiet in early morning London, it was why he got up before the rest of his family, so he could enjoy the calm serenity. And with how busy his schedule was these days, he needed it quite a lot. He put down his coffee cup and just sat back in his comfortable armchair with his eyes closed relaxing. It was in these moments when he could really think about everything.

He had visited Soap and Yuri's graves the other day for a little chat. Call him foolish but sometimes he felt as if they were still there with him. After all Soap was his best friend and Yuri was one of the bravest and most heroic men he ever knew. He didn't even hold it against the man anymore that he once threw in his lot with Makarov.

Makarov. That name still caused Price to shudder. To think of all the people dead because of him, the global war because of him. It caused him to shudder even more nowadays with Kaizer running about causing chaos. Even though he was basically a dictator in the making, the 141 still couldn't nail him for anything, Klaus was killed before he could deliver the vital piece of information he had spoken about. Siegfried had contacted Price and told him that they managed to see who shot him and took some shots at his squad. It was a dozen or so of Kaizer's Soldiers, and they all managed to escape. Before he died Klaus had given Siegfried a message which was being thought out at Headquarters now. Price was more concerned with how Kaizer even had an army. His army was too large and too well equipped for an organization only in operation for about two years. And too well trained.

Price was with the team trying to dig up stuff on Kaizer's past through records. They couldn't find anything, literally anything on Alexander Von Kaizer, no birth certificate, no school records, not even any housing records. What they did find was a General Heinrich Von Kaizer of the SS back in the days when Hitler's crowd was in power in Germany. Apparently he was close to all the Nazi bigshots and committed suicide by having himself loaded into a rocket and being launched at an advancing Russian Army. The only other thing they found was a Wilhelm Von Kaizer, Heinrich's boy, who disappeared at age 19 with a number of other Nazi's. Nothing else, especially on Alexander Von Kaizer. No records at all.

_'Oh well. You can't win them all.'_ Price thought as he folded up the _Times _and put it on the side table. It was at that point that Price heard the Mail Truck pull up outside and he was forced to end his relaxation to go get the mail. He knew he couldn't wait, some delequent had been stealing everybody's mail the past week for some unknown reason. So Price slowly got up out of the armchair and walked over to the front door. He opened it and took in the brisk London air as he walked out to the Mail Box and checked it. Only one envelope was in there. And it was from the American Embassy in Berlin. Odd.

Price found it even more odd when he read the letter to find that he and his family were invited to the party the Embassy was to be hosting soon. He didn't understand how he warranted an invitation. Sure he was a Field Commander in the 141 and was somewhat famous but he didn't exactly warrant an invitation to a party for so many high ups. Something was up and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Though even if he didn't he still got to go to a party.

_Febuary 12th, 2019 10:30 PM_

_Berlin; German Federal Republic_

A light snow was falling upon the German Capital as the American Embassy was lit up like a Christmas Tree. A red carpet had been rolled out and limo's were arriving by the minute as a crowd of hundreds of Paparrazi and thousands of German Citizens loitered behind the velvet ropes and long twin lines of KSK Operatives. The Embassy was a hive of activity especially in the security area with all the high priority individuals present. Several Armored Cars were blocking off several of the streets whilst KSK Operatives surrounded the place with a ring of steel. The reason for this was quite obvious as past the Paparrazi and Citizens, were hundreds maybe even thousands of RNF Followers shouting at the people over at the Embassy with hatred and disdain, some waved banners, whilst others began singing the German National Anthem.

There were quite a lot of Very Important Persons here at this party aside from the American Ambassador, John Stewart, and his aides, there was also German Chancellor Angela Hariel. Among the other guests were Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter Alena; United French Republics Chancellor Claude Boushere along with representitives of both France and Belgium; Czechoslovakian President Edvard Havel; British Ambassador Neville Harvey; Italian Ambassador Vincenzo Calini; and finally Swiss Ambasador Henri Clusou. However there were many others there as well, mostly members of the upper class of German Society. All in all there were some two hundred guests at this gathering.

Price kept watching for any sign of either Kaizer or the RNF attacking. His darling wife Sophia had decided to stay at home to watch Andrew since he had a cold and she didn't believe in hiring Sitters or Nanny's. So Price had come himself but he knew Nikolai was here as well as he had called him shortly before he arrived. Price was now on the lookout for Kaizer, knowing he was probably here and knowing he may have something planned for the Embassy tonight. He had also seen the a Deathshead Cap among the crowd which confirmed that the wack was here at the party.

A waiter approached him carrying a tray of drinks and Price accepted a glass as he continued to look for the nut who was possibly taking over one of the power centers of the world. At that moment a cough drew Price's attention and he turned to see none other than President Boris Vorshevsky of Russia. "Ah Captain Price. Good to see you my friend. I was not aware of your coming tonight." Price shook hands with the Russian President and they exchanged a few comments.

"Indeed sir. I received an invitation towards the end of last month. To be honest it came as a shock to me as well. In any case its nice to see you again Sir." Price was good friends with the man because unlike most other Politicians he wasn't in it just for the money. However before the conversation could continue another voice entered the conversation. One Price had been hearing a lot at many recent Rallies and Speeches. "Vell it doez not surprize me. Ufter all Herr Price. Zou dit save das vorld vrom dat villain Makarov." Price and Vorshevsky turned to see none other than Alexander Kaizer himself in the same uniform he had worn at the Rally he had revealed himself at minus the Cap.

Price had a short stare-off with Kaizer as both sized each other up as an opponent. Vorshevsky broke the silence by making a comment to Kaizer. "Comrade Kaizer. You are looking well. How are you this evening?" Kaizer turned his attention back to the President with a now warm smile. "Gut Herr President. I see zou are looking vell. Und how ist zour lovely daughter zis evening?" Vorshevsky simply nodded, just one look from the man frightening him into silence. Kaizer simply smirked and turned his attention back to Price. "Herr Kapiten Price. I've heard qvite a lut about zou. Perhaps ve coult have a little chat." Price simply nodded and the two walked over to the stairwell and up it as Vorshevsky went to find his daughter. Kaizer's mere mentioning of her made him want to check up on her. Kaizer meanwhile had started up his conversation with Price again. "Herr Price. Vrom vhat I've heart zou vere qvite das dorn un Makarov's site. Zou vere also apparently das von who killed him. Ist dat correctn?" Price just nodded as they came to the top of the stair well and Kaizer just smirked.

Now it was Price's turn to speak to the madman before he could get another word in. "Alright look you nut. I don't know what your plans are but I won't let them succeed. The world went through Makarov isn't that enough." Kaizer just chuckled as he sipped his wine and then gave his reply to the Captain.

"Kapiten vhatever pluns I may huve, zou voult be uneable to stup dem vrom coming to fruition. Und, vhat makes zou think I vill be like Makarov. Do I look like a madman?" Price had to keep himself from wrapping his fingers around Kaizer's throat before he answered and he took a deep breath. Kaizer noticed this and a grin formed on his face.

Price pointed a finger at Kaizer accusingly. "Alright you wacko. If you don't have any plans explain having such a well equipped and well trained Private Army of over five thousand when you've only been in operation two years. Explain that." Kaizer simply chuckled once more as he took a step back and swirled the wine around in his glass.

"Kapiten, zou huve no idea vhat kund ov powver I huve ut myne fingertipz." He began to walk back down the stairwell. "Goot Naben Herr Kapiten." Price curled his fingers into a fist and gritted his teeth as he watched the man descend back down to the Entrance Hall. He didn't like the way Kaizer had mentioned power at his fingertips. From experience Price knew that always implied that something was about to happen. Something bad. And with the way Kaizer had been running the show for the RNF, that would be very bad.

Price walked back down to the Entrance Hall Floor however just as he came down on the landing his arm was gripped by none other than the American Ambassador to Germany, John Stewart. Stewart was a man of about 30 with short black hair and pale skin coupled with green eyes. He had a tall yet thin build. "Captain. The protesters out there are getting a bit violent. Do you have a sidearm with you?" Price nodded so as to not arouse any suspicion and then noticed that Stewart was literally shaking. Price gripped the man's hand to stop him but he kept shaking.

"I think you need to lay of the coffee or wine or whatever it is your having sir. You've got jitters like crazy." However Stewart shook his head and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. He showed all the clear signs of a near nervous breakdown.

"No its not that, its nerves. Look the whole point of inviting Kaizer to this party was to get friendly with him so we wouldn't lose our assets here in Germany. But, look." He pointed to Kaizer who was currently sharing a joke with the Ambassador from Finland and the Ambassador from Romania. "He hasn't spoken to me all night. If I fail at this I could lose my job. Not only that but we lose all our assets here." Price felt like he had to do something to help calm the man's nerves before he simply collapsed onto the floor.

"What makes you so sure they'll win the elections sir?" Stewart laughed and then led Price over to a nearby door which lead into a moderately sized Office proberly for one of the underlings of the Embassy. Stewart sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Price stayed standing.

"Captain, for the past hundred years there have been people in Germany crying out for the return of the German Empire. A return to power. After World War Two, surprisingly despite everything the Nazi's did, those cries intensified. However Kaizer is the first one to really take action to correct it so naturally people will shift their support towards him." Price nodded along, already knowing all this myself. "However the biggest problem if they win is, that it will be very Anti-U.S.. They'll start deporting Americans living in Germany, closing American Accounts here, taking over our Military Posts here, basically kicking us out." Again Price understood all this already. "However if America is cut off from Germany we get cut out of the major tech trade in the world. We'll end up years behind everybody without the stuff we get from Germany. If that happens someone could easily attack us and win without a large fight. That cannot happen." Price had not thought of that.

"I get what your saying sir. But, there is still the chance Chancellor Hariel's Administration will win. That's what we have to keep praying for." Stewart nodded but that didn't really ease up his nerves much. With the support the Reichs National Front had, there was hardly any doubt about their winning the elections.

"Have you found anything out about this nut yet?" Price shook his head as he sat down in the chair next to Stewarts. He was not facing him however. Easier to hide your emotions and expression that way. Quite good when you had absolutely nothing to report.

"No we have information on an SS-General Heinrich Von Kaizer and his son Wilhelm. But literally nothing exists on Alexander Kaizer. No Birth Certificate, no school records, nothing. At the moment we're trying to pick up the pieces." Price felt bad that he didn't have anything better at the moment. However, that was how these things were sometimes. However Price still found it strange how there was literally nothing on Kaizer anywhere. Everywhere that the 141 searched came up a blank and they had hardly besides what they had learned from basic observation. It was almost like he didn't exist or something.

Both men's trains of thought were suddenly interrupted by a piercing scream from the Entrance Hall. They both rushed out of the Office and into the Hall and over to a large crowd milling around someone. That someone was the wife of the Dutch Ambassador holding her forehead which was bleeding badly. The object that caused the injury, a bloodied rock, was laying nearby and the hole in the window was proof of it. Stewart lent down to take a look at the wound whilst Price went over to the window and looked out. The Paparrazi and Civilians were gone as the KSK had formed a wall around the Embassy Entrance and said wall was being assaulted by the many thousands of RNF Supporters outside. It didn't look like any of the RNF were carrying weapons but one false move and the KSK could open fire. A massacre would guarantee Kaizer a victory in the elections, as if it wasn't already.

Price turned his back for one second when suddenly he heard a familiar sound, the sound of a Missile. He turned in time to see an old _Panzershriek _Rocket flying at the window. He shouted out at everyone hoping they would listen through those thick heads. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Price dived to the ground as he heard glass shatter into a thousand pieces above him and rain down upon him, covering him in many, many cuts however luckily most of the people had taken his advice and hit the dirt. However the Rocket struck the stairwell and brought part of it crumbling down and blew away several nearby Security Guards.

That was only the start, soon enough bullets started flying through the glass into the crowd and Price moved out of the way and chanced a look out the window. The RNF Supporters were gone, to be replaced by about three hundred Soldiers from Kaizer's Private Army, opening fire on the KSK. He could see a couple had setup an old MG-42 in a Shop across the street whilst others were just advancing. The KSK were taking whatever cover they could but they were outnumbered. Another Rocket was fired only this time it hit the wall of KSK Agents blowing away at least a dozen. Price ducked back down as the MG-42 let loose another spray and parts of the marble windowsill were blasted away.

Meanwhile outside, Lieutenant Colonel Derek 'Frost' Westbrook took cover behind a KSK Armored Car and waited out a machine gun spray before sliding out from cover and letting off a few rounds with his M16. Across from his Grinch was doing something similar. The others were off doing who knows what to combat the Soldiers. Frost quickly ducked back behind cover as seconds later the spot where he had been mere seconds ago was riddled with bullets. Frost got ready to sprint over to where Grinch was so he could coordinate their defense with each other. Frost shouted over at Grinch. "Covering Fire!" Grinch nodded and began to lay down some rounds on the MG-42.

Frost sprang up and began sprinting towards Grinch's position as a Rocket destroyed the Armored Car behind him. He miraculously made it to the other side and sat down next to Grinch as the two turned to each other and nodded. Then they charged into battle.

Inside there was general chaos as people ran here and there not knowing what to do, there were no back doors and the limousines were all on schedules and even if they came they would be shot to pieces. Nobody knew what to do and that led to quite a few getting hit by bullets. The Security Guards did the best they could to get people behind cover but with such intensive fire concentrated on the Embassy, it was difficult to do that without getting shot themselves. Price pulled his sidearm, a Colt 45, and got ready to move to another spot for cover once the MG-42 had to reload. Several dozen seconds later the spray ended and Price ran for it, the gun starting up again mere seconds later and bullets flying again, but it was too late he was already running.

Price ran past a bust which shattered seconds later showering him in white dust. _Great they have Snipers too! What else!_ Just then a cry came up which chilled Price to the bone. The cry came up from the KSK Agents outside and it was a cry of "PANZER!" the German Word for Tank. _Just great! They have a Tank! _Price thought as he hit the dirt seconds before the Tank fired. An entire section of the wall was blasted apart and showered many people in both dust and rubble. Several people were unfortunately crushed by marble pieces blasted away from the wall. Price turned his eyes away and looked ahead as he crawled across the floor towards the safety of an aclove. The MG-42 didn't even need to fire through the windows, now it just shot through the hole in the wall. Price passed many people as he crawled and they were not a pretty sight.

Finally Price reach the aclove and he managed to stand up and took a breather to calm his nerves. This wasn't an ideal situation. Neither he nor Nikolai had their usual full loadout of equipment with them since all they were allowed to bring for Weapons were Sidearms for defensive purposes. And judging by the situation, this called for something a bit more substantial than sidearms. A Javelin perhaps or an MP5 would do quite nicely. _Damn the bloody Embassy and its rules! How are we supposed to fight without the proper weapons?!_ Price thought as he took his short breather, only he was startled as a Snipers bullet struck the wall next to him and another downed a Security Guard taking cover nearby. However Price's attention turned to a scene in the center of the room.

Ambassador Stewart was running for his life, looking behind him to make sure he was ahead of the bullets. However ahead of him, in his direct path was Kaizer, standing calmly as if waiting. Then slowly he opened the holster at his belt and drew a _Luger P08_, and as Stewart ran at him he checked the load and then aimed straight ahead. Several Seconds later Stewart looked ahead only to be looking down the barrel of Kaizer's gun as he smirked. Kaizer said something which Price could not hear from his current location and then pulled the trigger. It was impossible to isolate the single gunshot among all the shots fired but if you were paying attention you would see the gaping hole open up in Stewart's head and his lifeless body fall to the ground.

Price pushed himself away from the wall and began to run towards Kaizer whom was calmly walking towards the door to the kitchen, however before he had gone ten paces, the Tank fired again. And the shell hit very close to Price that he was in range of the shockwave. He was thrown threw the air and landed against the wall, hard. He was covered in dust and little bits of rubble. Price couldn't hear anything but a constant, sharp ring as he looked around waiting for his vision to clear. A dark shape suddenly appeared in front of him and began shaking him. Then as his hearing came back he recognized Nikolai's voice. "Price! Price! Price! Come on! They've taken Alena!" Price's vision cleared and he saw Nikolai clearly and heard the situation clearly as well. He looked at the kitchen door but Kaizer was nowhere near there anymore. And if Kaizer had Alena he had bargaining power over Vorshevsky and Russia!

Price pulled himself up and looked around. "Where'd they go?" Nikolai pointed to the Kitchen and the two rushed across the battlefield that now was the Entrance Hall and over to the door which they kicked open. The Kitchen wasn't empty, aside from the bodies of about a dozen cooks and waiters strewn across the floor, there also happened to be six of Kaizer's Soldiers near the back by a door. _So there was a back door after all._ Price thought as he and Nikolai took cover before they could see them. Three of the Soldiers were holding Mauser K98k Bolt Action Rifles, two were holding MP40 SMG's, and the final one was holding a Luger P08. Not only that, the one with the Pistol was also holding Alena. Price looked over at Nikolai and nodded as they thrust themselves into combat.

Nikolai slid out from cover and let off two shots, one missing and hitting the wall and the other striking one of the SMG Soldiers. Now they had their attention. The man holding Alena shouted at the others hurriedly though neither Price nor Nikolai could tell what he was saying but they suspected it involved the words "Kill Them". Then the man and the three Soldiers holding Rifles went out the other door as the Soldier with the MP40 stayed behind. For a moment all was silent and then Price leaned out from cover to get a shot off only to have to duck back behind cover as the Soldier held down the trigger and the SMG began to spit out bullets and spray the room. Price ducked as a few pots and pans were blasted off the counter above him and nearly hit him. Nikolai meanwhile was sneaking behind the counter he was taking cover near to get behind the Soldier.

It worked as Nikolai emerged from cover on the other side and took a single shot at the mans head. He went down like a rock and Price hurried out from cover and over to the door. He turned to Nikolai and pointed at the fallen SMG's. "Take one! Hurry!" The Spetsnaz Colonel snatched up the MP40 from the Soldier killed first since it would likely have more ammo in it from not being fired. Price waited for him to get settled with the gun and then nodded. He kicked in the door and out they charged into what was apparently an alley parking lot. Across from them they could see the Soldiers loading Alena up into a white van whilst the three Soldiers with Rifles stood guard. Aside from the other man with the Luger, the only other threat there was another Soldier with an MP40. They quickly noticed Price and Nikolai and began to lay down fire as the two took cover behind cars. The man with the Luger pushed Alena into the Van and locked her in as he turned and add his gun to the show.

Price turned to Nikolai from behind a car as he shouted over to him. "Nikolai send some fire their way while I pick 'em off!" Price covered his head as the window above him was blown out showering him in glass. Nikolai nodded and held the MP40 over his head and began firing from cover, while Price got down on his stomach and looked from under the car. The Soldiers had gone for cover but two had gone down, however from here Price still had a good view of the other three. He raised his Colt 45 and aimed for the stomach of the Soldier with the MP40 who was currently crouching behind a car. He let off the shot and saw it hit its mark but he didn't waste time gloating as he quickly sighted the right shoulder of the remaining Rifleman and took another shot. Another hit.

All that remained now was the man with the Luger. He was standing in the open in front of the Van Doors looking confused, giving Nikolai the perfect opportunity to hit him with a spray causing him to drop like a rock. The two 141 Field Commanders rushed over to the Van and Price shot off the lock as the doors sailed open and Alena tumbled out. Nikolai caught her and helped her down as Price heard the fighting back at the Embassy start to slow to a halt. Whether that meant the attack had been won by Kaizer's Soldiers or by the KSK, he didn't know. Nor did he care. His focus was on a pitch black helicopter leaving the roof of the Embassy and the man standing in the open doorway. Price locked eyes with Kaizer and glared as each matched the other in a battle of wills. Kaizer smirked as the Helicopter flew off into the distance and out of sight.

They were one step closer to war.

_General Narrator _

Over the next two months the situation in Germany only worsened as Chancellor Hariel's administration lost more and more supporters to Kaizer's Reichs National Front. After the attack on the Embassy, more attacks and somewhat small occupations followed. Sometimes Kaizer's Soldiers or groups of armed RNF Supporters would attack Government Buildings or homes and stores of those who supported Hariel. Other times you would see the Soldiers standing guard outside RNF Supporting Businesses. Sometimes fights broke out in the streets between the Police and the RNF.

However, what was worse was Kaizer's whole influence of Aryan Superiority began to have its effect. RNF Supporters would drag foreigners living in Germany from their homes and beat them whilst setting fire to their homes. In some cases they were shot right out in the open. Many said it was the Nazi's all over again.

The 141 was working round-the clock to stop the situation in Germany before it escalated too much and kept track of all RNF Activities. Including discovering that Kaizer had set up something of a Central Command Headquarters in an old castle just off shore in the Baltic. Multiple attempts were made to infiltrate it but none were successful, and no contact was reestablished with those Agents whom attempted to gain access to it. Not only that but they still had no clue as to the mystery message Klaus had left them.

Though Captain Price saw Kaizer shoot Ambassador Stewart, he was the only one who did in the confusion and that was not enough to prove it. So Stewart's death was chocked up to a Sniper Bullet rather than shot at point blank range by Kaizer. Price kept trying to get the UN to see that Kaizer obviously had shot Stewart but they remained adament that without proper evidence, they could not convict him.

On the International Scale, the nations of Finland, Austria, Hungary, Bulgaria, and Romania pledged support and financial backing to the Reichs National Front. Whereas the United States kept trying to pack more troops into Ramstein to prevent its being overrun.

And so war would soon be upon them.

**First real combat scene! What did you think?**


	5. One of our Armored Trains is Missing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty but I do own the rights to use the stuff I have created in this which include the character Alexander Von Kaizer, the group Reichs National Front, the group Reichskamarad Korps, and any other non-canon Characters or objects**

* * *

_July 1st, 2019 5:37 AM_

_22 Miles out from Berlin; Germany_

Captain Price kept his ears trained on the distant railroad in the south-east for any sound of an incoming train. He, Siegfried, and about 20 members of the 141 Branch here in Germany were waiting silently in the woods just off from the Railroad for a rather special train to come by. A Train being run by the RNF and apparently carrying a cargo which was very important to Kaizer. They were lucky to come by the information. One of the Rally Leaders of the RNF got drunk in a Bar in downtown Berlin and spilled the information, a lot of information, about the Train to an undercover KSK Operative whom then passed the information along to the 141. Macmillan was suspicious of whether or not the man was actually drunk and did not know he was giving the information since it seemed pretty detailed for a drunk man, however a quick and quiet arrest and examination by the KSK found that the man had very high traces of alcohol in his system so he was genuine. So Macmillan dispatched Price and Siegfried with a small group to intercept the Train. They knew it was important when the Rally Leader's car was found shot up and driven off the highway the next night.

Nevertheless, they had mined the rails so that when the Engine hit them it would go up in smoke and they could sieze the train. Though apparently this cargo was important enough to have more than a hundred members of Kaizer's Private Army guarding it. Their Drunken Informant said it was an Armored Train with AAA and even some old 88 Field Guns. He said it was to leave Stuttgart on Friday which was today and a quick check four days ago confirmed that there was an Armored Train in the Stuttgart Rail Yards that belonged to the RNF. However the Heavy Guard on the Train prevented the Agent from getting close enough to describe the defenses in detail, though he did describe that for two days straight crate after crate was loaded onto this Train. The only description of the Train itself was that it looked like something out the History Books in terms of the Engine, however the rest of the Train consisted of six Tradevans, two Passenger Cars, and four Armored Platforms which at that time had been empty.

Macmillan however managed to get another Agent in yesterday to get a glimpse of the Train, and there was a bit of a difference. The Train was not only Armored but now it was armed to the teeth as well. Guns, Guns, everywhere. Such protection confirmed it was of high importance to Kaizer. And that meant the 141 had to find out what it was and keep him from getting it.

Price let his mind drift to how the situation around the world had only gotten worse since the attack on the Embassy. With five economically powerful nations who also happened to have large industrial and resource capacities now backing Kaizer's Reichs National Front, that meant that the Party was even better funded than the German Government. It also meant they had expanded beyond Germany's borders apparently. Branch-offs of the RNF had been popping up in some of the former territories of Germany had held in the past century, mostly populated by German-Speaking or Germanic people living in that nation, however these groups did have strength as they were getting support from the central one back in Berlin. Just last week he had been dispatched to Warsaw in Poland to help put down a near rebellion by a branch off group of the RNF. Price knew the main group had to be helping because the branch group in Warsaw was armed with a similar arsenal to Kaizer's troops, and had two Panzer III Tanks with them! Luckily the rebellion failed, but similar riots had been occuring not only in Poland but also in Czechoslovakia, and even in the former Alsacs-Lorraine area of France. However the question was how the Central Group was getting the equipment to them.

Price however saw how the situation would play out if the RNF gained full control and power in Germany and gave these branch groups their support. These branch groups would swell with members and not only that but gain the financial and military support to initiate takeovers and topple governments. Price suspected that would be the case with Poland and Czechoslovakia. He suspected that the United French Republics would simply cede the Alsacs-Lorraine Region to Germany to avoid a takeover. Price was guessing that this would play out exactly as Kaizer planned, as it would allow him to expand Germany's borders similar to how Hitler did in the 1930's only one key difference, the one thing that meant the UN and NATO could not pounce on him the moment those borders expanded. Germany itself would be able to do it without firing a shot on its behalf. Besides that Price was more than willing to bet that once the RNF gained control in Germany, Kaizer would pull it out of NATO. More than likely not the UN so that he could still twist world politics enough to keep his regime in power.

However Price also saw the underlying point of it all, the expansion and change in government. If the German Government completely changed along with the nation itself in a way, there would be no promises, treaties, documents, or resolutions binding them to the promise of not seriously rearming the nation. Kaizer would be free to build up Germany's Army as he saw fit without any political or legal repercussions. The expansion would give Germany more industrial power and more resources thus assuring a stable economy. An economy even more stabilized by the fact that Germany already had one of the best economic situations in the world and more than a dozen major nations in Europe and Asia relied on exports from Germany in some areas. Price saw that if Germany received even more industrial power and resources, along with its reguarly fantastic economy, and the financial support of five economically powerful nations and started to rearm, then within a few years, Kaizer would be ready to start a war. A war, Price predicted, which would be worse than World War I and World War II combined. There would be death and destruction on a scale never before seen. Price shuddered at the thought of it, which only reminded him of how important it was that they stop Kaizer's plans before they went into action.

Price was shaken out of his rather grim thoughts by Siegfried whom pointed down the Railway Line. "Herr Kapitan look! A Train is approaching!" Siegfried whispered to Price who looked down the line with his binoculars and saw that there was indeed a Train coming. An Armored Train at that.

The description they got from their Agent really didn't do the Train justice. The engine itself bore Traces of the Steam Locomotives of old but with the wheels completely hidden by armored plating. There was a grate metal crate directly behind the engine opened up at the top showing a mountain of coal inside. Stamped on the side and nose of the Engine was a symbol of the German Eagle holding an Iron Cross. Situated on top of the Engineers Station, was a MG-42 Machine Gun built onto the top and manned by two of Kaizer's Soldiers. There was indeed a smoke stack though a short one on the Engine which was puffing out quite a lot of smoke into the sky.

Behind the Engine was one of the Trade Vans which was also metal and again had a Gunner on top. However there were three openings on both sides, out of which the barrel of a .42 caliber Machine Gun protruded. That type of gun was used by the Nazi's as an AA for their U-Boats. Following that was one of the Armored Platforms upon which sat a fully equipped 88mm Flak Gun with another two .42's on either side of the Platform. Then there was another Trade Van. Following that was one of the Passenger Cars which appeared to be your standard kind though with the RNF Symbol and a Mounted Gunner on it. The other Passenger Car was directly behind that one. Following that were two of the Armored Platforms and then a mix of the Trade Vans and remaining Platforms.

Price could see a lot of figures moving about in the Passenger Cars, more than likely used as a Barracks on wheels. He also saw Siegfried's mouth drop in shock after he had a look at the Train. Siegfried turned to Price with shock and a tiny bit of fear. "Herr Price. We do not have with us, an arsenal to match that Mobile Battery! And the explosives on the tracks will on take out the Engine though possibly not with all that armor. We will still have the equivalent of a Tank Division to deal with." Price however was resolute in his stance, the Train must be taken and now. Still it would be difficult to take it, with such a large and well equipped defensive force escorting it. However, Price had an idea to handle that. A rather tricky one, but an idea at the least.

Price turned to Siegfried with a defiant yet also somewhat afraid look on his face. His plan may or may not work. "Siegfried, these tracks run over a bridge don't they." Siegfried nodded. "That Bridge is only about two miles from here. Now look. We have enough C-4's to bring down that Bridge. We split into two groups and take cover on either side of the tracks. Once the Engine and first three cars are on the Bridge, we detonate thus sending the first four Cars tumbling down below." Siegfried nodded, understanding so far. "Now the resulting force should be enough literally force at least the next four cars off the tracks and over turn at least another two. By this time we will be able to literally hurl some grenades into the remaining cars and clear them out. At that point we should be able to easily over power whoever is left." Now Siegfried was looking at Price as if he was crazy. However Price countered with the perfect comeback. "You got any other ideas chap. Cause I'd love to hear them." Siegfried shook his head and then told the plan to the others. They all thought that Price had finally cracked.

Nevertheless they soon began a quick hike to the nearby Bridge and started up with Price's crazy idea. It took half an hour of careful placement before all the C-4's were in place and then another fifteen minutes to get into position. Price looked at his watch. "Judging by how fast the Train had been going, I would say it would be here in about ten minutes." And so they all got ready for a fight. Making sure the Grenades were on hand as Price said, and that their Guns were ready to fire as quickly as possible. They were ready to take the Train.

However the Train did not come in ten minutes, nor did it come in fifteen minutes, nor twenty, nor twenty-five, nor even thirty. After a whole hour of waiting Price punched the ground in frustration. It doesn't take a Train an hour to travel what couldn't have been more than one and a half miles. "I don't get it, it should be here by now." However no one could hear an approaching Engine or see the plume of smoke rising in the sky. After another half hour, Price got up and ran over to Siegfried on the other side. "Where could the Train have gone?" Siegfried shrugged indicating that he did not know what had happened to the Battery on Wheels. Price decided to head back to where they had been hidden before and investigate. Everyone else slowly got up and began following him back down the Tracks. Still no sign of the train.

Once they were back at where they had originally been hidden, they all began to comb the area looking for any sign of well...anything really. It only took ten minutes for Price to find out that a set of bushes off to the left side of the tracks were not real bushes and he pushed them aside. Revealing another set of Tracks leading off in to a path through the woods. Siegfried walked up and looked over at Price. "Looks like one of our Trains is missing." It appeared that Kaizer would get his cargo after all. Which infuriated Price though he knew he had to keep a cool head as he was to be supervisor for the Security of a Gala to be held in Hamburg on the 7th in Chancellor Hariel's last bid to try and get an International Resolution declaring the RNF a Terrorist Group. The Elections were on the 6th but the results came in at 12:00 PM on the 7th and Hariel's administration would remain in control until the 14th when the new Administration would take over.

Price just hoped she was successful.

* * *

**Short I know but I'm getting to the big thing. If you read the little foreshadowing piece in the First Chapter, then good. That will come into play I'd say within the next two Chapters. Keep reading and I hope to have kept your interest and that you weren't falling asleep whilst reading this.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Days until War

**HELLO! HELLO! I am so happy I finally ended my writers block! I don't own Call of Duty which makes me sad but I am happy since I own all my characters and such!**

**Anyways! We are getting close to WWIV and now we shall find out what Kaizer plans for the world.**

**You are all wonderful people!**

* * *

_July 1st, 2019 5:30 AM_

_Germania; Beneath Berlin; German Federal Republic_

Kaizer walked slowly down the long metal hallway towards his destination. It was the same hallway leading to his office, only now it was much more active and all the doors were no longer closed. Running around this hallway were many, many individuals; Officers heading to meetings, Ensigns bringing documents or papers to their destination, Tactical Advisers heeding the calls for their input. It was frantic but organized, chaotic yet at the same time orderly. Inside these many rooms were Officers and Tacticians speaking or studying maps, or highlighting points of interest. The only door not open in the hallway was the one to Kaizer's office, mostly because of the two Armed Soldiers at the doorway. And the fact that Kaizer was holding a top secret meeting in it.

_'This is it.' _Kaizer thought as he strode down the hall, through the chaos, towards his office. _'At last, our time has come.'_ Kaizer was thinking of the reason for all this orderly chaos, and how grand that reason was. Not only was the establishment and layout of the new government soon to be in power in Germany being planned and perfected, but there was something else also being planned. Something very important to Kaizer and, in his opinion, Germany. Today, they finalized their plans for the expansion of the Fatherland. Today, they finished planning the Invasions and occupations of Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Poland, Czechoslovakia, and the United Slavic States which were to take place within fifteen months of the Fatherland's emergence as the Fourth Reich. The fifteen month time limit was projected after many, many calculations and simulations of economy, military build-up, and industry, made by the brightest minds in Germania. There was something else to be planned, as once the planning for this series of expansion was completed, they would commence planning for an Invasion which would likely take more than a year to plan. The Invasion of Russia.

Kaizer was going to plan a campaign which had been planned and executed in variations by the most brilliant military minds in history over and over again, and failed over and over again. Only Kaizer knew this time he would succeed where all the rest failed. Why was he so sure of himself? This was due to his special surprise, the Battleship Hitler. A weapon which would help him to finally tame the wilds of Russia. Something attempted by the greatest Military Leaders of history whom had all failed. Napoleon had failed and he was one of the greatest Military Minds history has ever known, and still he lost. The great Third Reich failed and at the time they had been invincible. Kaizer would be the one who finally ended the line of failure.

Finally he arrived at his office and the two guards saluted as he entered. After shutting the door with a resounding BANG, Kaizer turned to see that his office had already been prepared for the meeting. Everything in the center table had been neatened up and more chairs had been placed around it for the six men who would be attending. One of whom was Kaizer himself and the other five would make up the core of his Military Command. Kaizer himself was _Oberreichsmarschall _or Supreme Marshal of the Realm, in a sense Supreme Commander. They all wore uniforms similar to Kaizer only with varying medals.

First came _Reichsmarschall, _Marshal of the Realm or Chief of Staff, Karl Von Widler. He had a twisted mind when it came to warfare, he enjoyed watching his enemies suffer before killing them. Von Widler had a set of shifty crystal blue eyes and a blonde crew cut. Like everyone in Germania, he was white but had a crafty expression always on his face. Von Widler had the most medals out of them, except Kaizer whom had more medals than all of them. Despite his twisted mind, Von Widler was a master strategist, a brilliant military mind. It was why Kaizer chose him as the Chief of Staff.

Second came _Heermarschall, _Marshal of the Army, Heinrich Wolfram. Wolfram was a cold and calculating man when it came to his job as Commander-in Chief of the _Wehrmacht_. Before a battle commenced, he would have calculated every last possible contingency before he would allow combat to begin. Wolfram was also a very hard man when it came to discipline, which he considered to be something that all Soldiers must have absolute control of. Wolfram was like a human dictionary when it came to warfare, he knew of every battle, every commander, every tactic. His net of control stretched across the general Ground Troops elements of the Armed Forces including the Infantry, Vehicles, and Artillery. Kaizer had appointed him Marshal of the Army, because he knew that with Wolfram planning the battle, nothing could go wrong.

After Wolfram was _Luftmarschall_, Marshal of the Air, Julien Ludzter. Ludzter came from a long line of experienced Pilots and it seemed that the skill passed down through the generations. He could fly any plane in existence with ease and could make planning a Strategic Air Dominance Campaign look as easy as baking a cake. He was Commander-in Chief of the _Luftwaffe_. Ludzter preferred to train the Pilots himself rather than the instructors, however since this would take up a lot of time, he trained the instructors to train the Pilots. Ludzter always held a cool head but could be quite serious at times. This calmness in battle and tension was a reason why Kaizer appointed him Head of the Air Force.

Following him was _Marinemarschall_, Marshal of the Sea, Hans Richter. Richter was a quiet and serious man in his job as Commander-in Chief of the _Kaiserlichen Marine_. He knew every twist and turn of the sea like the back of his hand and could name a hundred ways just to travel one route. At the moment his job as Head of the Naval Forces was somewhat useless considering that until the Fatherland had been retaken, the Fourth Reich did not truly have any Naval Forces. However still Richter was well prepared for the job once they controlled Germany and the shipyards on the coast began churning out a proper Navy. Richter had studied previous naval tactics in history and then he took them and perfected them without their flaws.

And, last but not least, came _Wehrmarschall_, Marshal of the Defense, Heinz Durken. Durken was Commander-in Chief of the _Reichskamerad Korps_, which, once the RNF was in power and the German Empire had returned as the Fourth Reich, would become the Home Defense Army of the Reich out of a People's Protection Army. Durken was a complex man who was quite hard to describe but took his job very seriously. Durken would be charged with the defense of the Fatherland in the case of Foreign Invasion and in the case of internal matters too serious for the SS to handle.

These five men would make up Kaizer's Military Command once he was in power and it was these five men who would make Europe and the world suffer the wrath of the Fourth Reich. These six men together would conquer the world and all on it. They would bring about an Empire to last a thousand years.

As Kaizer turned to them and stepped forward, the five men rose and threw up their arms in salute. "HEIL KAIZER!" Kaizer returned the salute and then gestured for them to sit down once again as he took the last unoccupied chair and set his cap down. Kaizer was the first to speak as he looked around the room with a cold and stone-faced expression. When he spoke it was with a tone that commanded both respect and attention. "Herren, we are here today, to plan the future expansion of the Reich. Nothing of what is said in this office today may leave this room. If it finds its way out, the one who let it slip shall be..." He paused to let it set in. "...taken care of." They didn't have to ask what that meant, it meant the SS would deal with them, painfully and unmercifully. Kaizer continued. "Now, we will start this meeting by discussing the estimates of what our bright minds have calculated our military Forces will be by the time the ten months between now and the start of expansion is up." He turned first to Wolfram with a set expression. "_Heermarschall _Wolfram what are the estimated numbers for our Ground Forces within fifteen months of our taking power." Wolfram produced several documents from a briefcase leaning against his chair.

He held these documents in front of him and began to read off the given figures. "Mein Fuhrer, the following are our Ground Troop Estimates. 1,100,000 Infantry, 2,500 Heavily Armored Vehicles, 5,600 Armored Vehicles, and 1,120 Artillery Pieces. This is an estimate and the actual numbers may be a little above or below but it is without a doubt a good estimate." Wolfram sat down and replaced the documents back in his briefcase as Kaizer nodded in satisfaction. The Ground Troop factor would be sufficient enough, in Kaizer's eyes, for them to accomplish the first waves of expansion. However it would not be large enough yet then to make the more powerful nations such as Russia, the United French Republics, the United Kingdom, and the United States feel threatened.

Now Kaizer turned to Ludzter and motioned for him to commence his statement of the estimates for the _Luftwaffe _by that time. Ludzter cleared his throat and then began speaking to the assembled group. "The following are the estimates for our Airborne Forces by that time. 7,000 Fighter Aircraft, 1,300 Strategic Bomber Aircraft, 650 Drone Aircraft, and 4,500 Fighter/Bomber Aircraft." Again Kaizer was pleased with these numbers as Ludzter sat back down and put the papers back in his own briefcase. Kaizer saw that whilst it wasn't an overly massive Force of Aircraft, it could be made up for by the Battleship _Hitler_ once the Warship was completed.

Kaizer did not need to hear the numbers for the _Kaiserlichen Marine _or the _Reichskamerad Korps _as they would not much come into play in the overall campaign against Russia. Kaizer only wanted to plan the invasion of the smaller nations to gain their resources for the campaign against Russia. After all, one of the main reasons the Eastern Front ended in defeat in World War 2 was because the German Army was not prepared for a winter campaign. Kaizer wanted to secure proper resources for a long campaign.

Kaizer now began pointing to the map and outlining various facts and figures before going into the overall plan. "Gentlemen, our invasion shall commence with strikes by our V-6 Rockets in a carpet bombing campaign. Utilizing the launching platforms at our Moon Base, we shall launch a Rocket Carpet Bombing Campaign across Western Russia." He used figures to show the strike areas and point out the more specific targets of the rockets aside from a general spread. "This will be followed by our neutralization of the Russian Air Force. The Luftwaffe will send in an en mass assault by Level Bombers to take out production facilities for the Russian War Effort. Meanwhile, en mass attacks by Fighters and Dive Bombers will target the Russian Air Bases in Western Russia or within range of our glorious Reich." He moved the figures into position to show the attacks and assaults. "That will be the Luftwaffe's role in the Invasion of Russia. Now for the Wehrmacht." He moved away the figures already on the table and prepared to lay out the Ground Campaign.

"The role of the Wehrmacht in this invasion shall be simple. An all out invasion from points in Poland, Finland, Romania, and Turkey. That shall be it. Under cover of the Luftwaffe's attack, we shall invade and capture." Simple as that, capture Western Russia quick and easy.

To Kaizer, conquering Russia was a matter of great precedence. As the Holy Roman Empire, they had failed to conquer the wilds of Russia. As the great Kingdom of Prussia, they had once again failed to conquer the damn Cossacks. As a unified German Empire they failed. And as the illustrious Third Reich they failed. In the case of the Third Reich, the Soviets captured Berlin, something which Kaizer believed deserved vengeance of the highest kind. Kaizer wanted to be the one who finally tamed the wild Russian Beast and put it down like a sick dog. He wanted to watch their cities burn, their armies collapse, their women and children flee for safety, his Troops sweeping across the land, German Tanks crushing everything in their path, and most importantly, he wanted to see Moscow, wiped off the face of the Earth, for good.

However as a precursor to Russian Conquest, Kaizer would see the invasion of the Middle East commence. Not only to stop a threat standing in the way of global Aryan Blood purification, but give Kaizer's Empire access to very important reserves of Oil which would fuel his armies. He would also be able to use the Middle East as a staging ground to invade Russia from the South.

After Russia had been conquered, Kaizer planned to go against the Italians, who had betrayed the glorious Reich during the Second World War. The Italians had never had much fight in them since the Fall of Rome, so he suspected that wouldn't take long. On that note it was more a matter of honor and payment for the Italian Dogs stabbing them in the back. He would see Rome burn, Florence crumble, Naples obliterated, and all the rest pulverized. He would conquer the birthplace of Rome and then he would make it into a barren place. Kaizer planned to level practically all the Italian Cities and turn them into Industrial Camps, packed camps built around sprawling Factories to churn out weapons and such for the War Effort of his Fourth Reich. In his mind's eye, that would be payment enough. With the Italians he would also make the Spanish pay for how they betrayed the Third Reich. For all the aid Herr Hitler gave the Spanish Fascists to take power, they gave nothing in return when they had. The ungrateful little rats.

Following the conquest of Italy, North Africa and indeed all of Africa would be invaded and conquered for two reasons. The first being the massive amount of untapped resources across the African Continent, which could be used to construct the paradise Kaizer envisioned his 'New Germany' as being. And the second was a truly heinous reason. Global Blood Purification. In Kaizer's view, all of Africa was a stain on the Racial Dominance of the Aryan Race and its inhabitants must be wiped out. Aryan's living in Africa would be spared but all others must be put down. This would be carried out by the SS, this time, no camps, no gas chambers, just Tanks and Bombs and Bullets. Similar Operations would take place in Russia, Italy, and the smaller nations taken prior to them. All in the name of Aryan Dominance.

Once Africa had been seized, the next target was one of Germany's ancestral enemies: France, or in the modern day, the United French Republic's. In 1806, Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor of France, marched his Army through the Brandenburg Gate and Berlin, insulting the Prussian Kingdom and indeed Germany itself forever. An insult that must be repaid. Herr Hitler had set the stage for that repayment when he marched his troops through Paris in 1940, but to Kaizer it needed something bigger. Total and Absolute control of the French. As well as the destruction of their Spirit. Instead of stealing from their Museums as Goering and the others did, he would level the museums and all the art in them, he would destroy their monuments. He would blast open Napoleon's Tomb and then level it! No matter what it took Kaizer would break the French spirit and them. If he had to bring down the Eiffel Tower he would gladly do so with a smile. He would bomb Chartres into rubble, turn Rheim's into a ghost town, transform Nice from a popular tourist spot to a vision of hell on Earth. He would destroy the very essence of France. Belgium and the Netherlands would follow suite.

Finally at the end of all this, there would remain only one true enemy in the way of Kaizer's plans for a Global German Reich, an enemy which had withstood Germany on many occasions before: the United Kingdom. Kaizer was not idiot enough to do what Goering did and launch a Blitz, no he was smart and would a combination of Missile Strikes, Submarine Blockade, daily and nightly Firebombings, and Coastal Raids, to drive the filthy English Dogs mad until finally they surrendered. However he intended to make them suffer for it, he would burn down London as payment for the firebombing of Dresden, and level every city within twenty Miles of the English Coast. He would make all the enemies of the Reich pay for their actions.

Once the United Kingdom fell, there would be no true threat left in Kaizer's way to stop him from moving onto the America's, taking South America first. He wanted to save the United States for last. In that one final blow he would bring all the Armies of the Reich and of the Aryan Race to bear against the United States. To crush them once and for all.

Kaizer saw the world in his hands, a world ruled by a pure and perfect Aryan Race. And a Fourth Reich that would last forever and extend across all. Once the world was his, he would make the universe his! The Fourth Reich would rule over all!

_July 2nd, 6:21 AM, 2019_

_Berlin; German Federal Republic_

Andrew Odler slowly got up to the sound of his alarm clock as he groaned from a pain in his forehead. This pain came from a bruise just above his right eye, covered up with a large bandage. This bruise came from a punch thrown at him by some random kid at school. Andrew did not even upset or insult the boy, it was just because Andrew was one of _them _to those kids.

Andrew was a 14 year old boy whom had lived in Berlin his whole life with his parents. He was what you could call a kid genius and always got top marks at school. He had somewhat long silver hair that fell over his right eye and he always kept neat and tidy, he also had amber brown eyes that were like a warm fire on a summer's night. He was a bit on the thin side and just over five feet tall. However to the kid's at Andrew's school and most of the people in Germany at the moment, none of that mattered.

Andrew did not fit into the image of a pure Aryan Germany that Kaizer was implanting into the minds of so many. Andrew's father was a German, yes, but his mother was an America, an exceptionally bad thing at the moment in the view of the RNF. He was not pure Aryan, he wasn't even an Aryan in any sense. To everyone else he was an _untermenschen_ or sub-human who shouldn't even be alive. Within the past three months, his mother's candy store had been vandalized twenty times exactly and Andrew's popularity at school had plummeted to nothing. His father lost his job at one of Berlin's major Tech Mobiles that supported the RNF because he was labelled as a 'Blood Traitor'. About two months ago things got worse for Andrew at school.

About two months ago, the _Reichs Jugend Korps_ was formed or the Reichs Youth Corps. It was the youth wing of the RNF and splinter gangs of it began popping up in schools and the largest one was at Andrew's school. They were a very violent group but with the fact that the Police were pretty much in the RNF's pocket and the KSK was helpless against Herr Kaizer's private army, they had free reign. Andrew suffered their wrath daily. They spray painted _untermenschen _on his locker, shouted at him, even beat him. Andrew just tried to keep going.

However he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when Kaizer actually was in charge of Germany.

* * *

**Okay Read and Review!**

**Sorry if I didn't give too much information on this new character Andrew. I promise he will come into play in a very big way later. **

**However soon World War IV will start up and we will get to the real action!**


End file.
